When everything is broken
by awesomekuromichan
Summary: Aquel día había una reunión en Lisboa, pero España estaba rara a los ojos del resto de los países ¿Qué le pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de otro de mis fics de Hetalia.**

**Este fic no se muy bien cuantos capítulos va a tener y si, hay una pareja que no sabreis hasta el final :3**

**Lo peor es que lo voy a tener que subir mucho más lento que el otro porque lo tengo en pausa :S Así que subiré cada capítulo cada dos semanas o así ;)**

**Como ya se sabe Hetalia y sus personajes no son mios. Lo único que es mio es el argumento.**

**Advertencia: Fem!Spain y Fem!Prusia  
><strong>

**-Hablar-**

**~El personaje que va a narrar el capítulo~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When everything is broken<strong>

**Cuando todo se rompe**

_Capítulo 1: Algo le pasa a España_

**~Francia~**

No, hoy no era un día normal, ni si quiera era un buen día.

Sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no dejé que aquello me afectase. Tenía que coger un avión a Portugal, cosa que no me hacía especial ilusión pues, por muy violable que sea el hermano de Isabel, no es que nos llevemos "bien", precisamente.

Cuando me dirigía hacia el aeropuerto _"__Charles de Gaulle__"_ se me dio por mirar el móvil, leí un mensaje de Isabel que había mandado ayer sobre las 7 de la tarde "Puedes venir antes de la reunión mundial a mi casa, si te apetece" así que, hice un par de llamadas para arreglarlo todo y cogí un avión directamente a Madrid.

Después del viaje y de recoger mi equipaje en Barajas cogí un taxi y llegué a la casa de España. Llamé a la puerta. Extrañamente no escuché el típico "¡Vo~y!" de Isabel, sino que escuché pasos apresurados de un lado para otro y, después de un buen rato de espera, Isa me abrió la puerta, con cara de asustada.

-_Bonjour, mon amour_ Isabel- Saludé. Ella se quedó estática, dudó una milésima de segundo y después sonrió.

Está un poco rara… Quizá necesite un poco de _amour _francés.

-Hola- Saludó ella. Sus saludos normales no eran así, sino un "¡Buenos días, Fra~n!" –P-pasa- Dijo dudosa.

Entré y me dirigí al sofá, donde me senté y la observé detenidamente. Estaba extraña, no llevaba su habitual conjunto rojo ¡Qué va! Hoy llevaba unos zapatos negros de poco tacón, medias negras de media pierna, una falda corta gris, conjuntada con una chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa de botones negra. Cubriéndose el cuello llevaba un fular verde apagado.

Está menos sonriente que de costumbre, más triste, más apagada… Menos ella.

-Isa, ¿Te pasa algo?- Le pregunté. Se había quedado frente a la puerta del salón, distraída. Pareció no enterase de que la había llamado. -¡Isa!- Intenté llamar su atención. -¡España!- Dije, tras una pausa. Pues nada, ¡Ni caso! -¡Isabel Fernández Carriedo!- Grité.

Me miró confusa, como si no supiese que le hablaba a ella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó por fin.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!- Pregunté. Abrió los ojos como platos de repente, después pareció calmarse.

-Estoy un poco cansada- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y la reunión?- Pregunté.

Se quedó pensativa y añadió finalmente:

-¿Dónde era?-

¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, _mon cher_?

-En la casa de tu hermano Portugal- Le recordé, se llevó la mano al corazón soltó un pequeños quejido.

-Ah…- Empezó a hablar dudosa -¿Vamos yendo?-

Asentí y ambos salimos de su casa. Cogimos un avión y llegamos a Lisboa. Nos encontramos con Feliciano, Romano, Ludwin y Maria.

Empezamos a charlar, le metí mano a Maria, Lovi y Feliciano, Lud casi me asesina 30 veces… Pero valió a pena.

-¿Qué le pasa a Isa?- Me preguntó Prusia.

-No lo sé- Respondí.

-Es como si no fuese ella…- Comentó.

Intentamos hacerla hablar hasta que empezó la reunión, pero no había manera de que hablase. Se llevaba sucesivas veces la mano al pecho, a veces con una expresión triste y otras con una de dolor. En la reunión estuvo extrañamente atenta, huyendo de las miradas. ¡Ni si quiera dejó que le metiese mano!

Entonces Ludwin dio la palabra al resto de nosotros, para que expusiésemos nuestras ideas. Isabel levantó la mano… ¡LEVANTÓ LA MANO! Todos se quedaron más que atónitos, hasta Alfred se sorprendió. ¡ALFRED! _¡Mon dieu!_ ¿Qué pasa hoy aquí? ¿Cámara oculta? Volvió a llevarse la mano al corazón, tensa, otra vez, actuando como si le doliese. Su respiración empezó a volverse más rápida y se entrecortaba. ¿Iba a llorar?

-E-España… Tienes la palabra- Informó el alemán sin salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Puedo ir al baño…? Me encuentro un poco mal- Preguntó ella, un tanto cortada.

El alemán, viendo como se había comportado España hasta ahora la dejó irse al baño. Ella salió de la sala a pasos rápidos, con la mano en el pecho.

**¡Algún Review please~! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas buenisimas :) Hoy me he levantado extrañamente inspirada y he escrito el capítulo dos :)**

**Antes de nada agradecer los reviews :)**

**Aclararé también que Maria es Fem!Prusia, en algunos fics la llaman Julchen, pero en este se me dio por llamarla Gilbert Maria :)**

**Espero tener pronto el capítulo tres.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 2: ¿¡Qué!<span>_

~Austria~

Hoy Isabel está especialmente rara, incluso ha atendido y tomado apuntes… Quizá haya decidido sentar la cabeza de una vez. ¿Es eso posible?

-Está bien, Maria, Francis… ¿De qué va esta broma?- Preguntó Alemania.

-West, esta vez no hemos hecho nada…- Dijo Maria, con la mirada fija en la puerta. La prusiana estaba notablemente preocupada

-Isabel está muy triste, _da~_- Dijo Rusia con preocupación.

-Quizá esté enferma, _aru_. ¿Una indigestión de tomates?- Sugirió Yao.

-No me ha tratado como siempre lo hace ¡Maldición! ¡Esa estúpida!- Refunfuñó el italiano malhablado.

Prusia se levantó seriamente y siguió a España.

-¿Se puede saber por qué os preocupáis tanto?- Preguntó entusiasta el americano. Como siempre incapaz de comprender la situación. –El _hero_ _is here_-

-Q-Q-Quizá… Le d-duela el corazón- Comentó Canadá… Aunque extrañamente había un oso en su sitio.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el oso

-Canadá, tu dueño- Habló el canadiense, supongo que está debajo de la mesa. Es bastante tímido.

-Tengo hambre- Pareció quejarse el oso. –Dame de comer- ordenó. ¡Qué oso más maleducado! ¡Ese chico debería educar mejor a sus mascotas! Bueno ¿Que se podía esperar siendo criado por Francis…? Ya bastante bueno ha salido.

Hubo una pequeña discusión hasta que Maria volvió con el rostro pálido, asustada, rota. Parecía estar en otro mundo.

-H-Hermana...- La llamó Lud

-¡¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Bélgica preocupada, había perdido la calma. Prusia se tapó la cara con las manos y después suspiró

-No recuerda nada- Dijo fría.

Eso no es posible.

-¡¿El qué?- Gritó el ruso alarmado.

-¡Que no tiene memoria!- Gritó. La belga se levantó. Eli también.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Eli.

-En el baño- Contestó.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Emma. Julchen asintió.

-¿¡Cómo es posible!- Gritó Francia confuso, asustado e indignado. –No puede pasar esto.- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Después de unos segundos se armó un escándalo, todos se empezaron a preocupar, es especial cuando Maria se destapó la cara. Parece ser que tenía mano manchada de sangre y, al ponérsela en la cara se la ha manchado también. Eli y Emma salieron corriendo por la puerta, Rusia, Francia y Portugal las siguieron. De repente todo se quedó en silencio.

Feliciano empezó a llorar, gritando que España se moría contagiando a Lovino y Ucrania.

Maria se dejó caer al suelo, desconcertada. Creo recordar que, hacía muy poco, alguien muy importante para ella, su pájaro Gilbird había muerto. Personalmente pienso que una parte muy grande de ella se fue, junto a ese pequeño pollito.

El portugués llegó corriendo, asustado, muy pálido. No dejaba de repetir "No para. Sangra… Sangra mucho" Fue entonces cuando me preocupé. ¿Qué sangra en ella exactamente?

Paulo cogió el móvil, pulsó un par de teclas y dijo algo en portugués, no llegué a entender que era.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño de mujeres para ver que era aquello tan horrible es que estaba pasando.

Entré en el baño y noté que mis zapatos se humedecían, miré al suelo, sangre. ¿¡Sangre! Doblé la esquina y vi a Isabel, tirada en el suelo, completamente blanca, inconsciente, con una herida enorme en el pecho, que no paraba de emanar sangre. Rusia intentaba, desesperado para la hemorragia poniendo la mano sobre la herida. Emma estaba en una esquina, paralizada. Elizabeta parecía estar esperando algo, seriamente, nerviosa. Francia estaba al lado de Isabel, acariciando la frente de ella, temblando como un flan mientras susurraba "_Mon amour_ Isabel se me va…"

Mantuve la calma, Isabel es un país, por mucho que sangre no puede morir a no ser que pase algo grave.

Miré la escena, sin saber qué hacer durante unos 15 minutos, el ruso, en su idioma rogaba que Isabel no se fuese, que no lo dejase solo "Aguanta un poco, no te vayas, quédate, no me dejes aquí. Por favor, solo un poco más, tu puedes, vamos, no me dejes." no paraba.

Entonces el luso llegó corriendo, acompañado de un hombre mayor, canoso, con pelo abundante y corto. Vestía de traje negro y llevaba un bastón de madera, muy viejo, caminaba a pasos pequeñitos. Tendría más de 90 años. El hombre se remangó el traje y se acercó a la española.

-¡Hija mía!- Dijo el hombre sin, si quiera, sorprenderse por lo sucedido. –Tu, una chica tan fuerte, así.- Comentó divertido. Se acercó al ruso y posó su mano temblorosa en su hombro. El ruso tardó unos segundos en ponerse en pie.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó el ruso.

-Soy el médico de Isabel, hijo- Dijo él. Parecía como si nos conociese a todos de toda la vida. –Ahora deja que le eche un vistazo a esta chiquilla- Dijo sonriendo. -¡Mira que has aguantado! ¡Ahora que pensaba que estabas mejor!-

-¿Sr. Abel?- Emma pareció despertar. Suspiró aliviada.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Un momento de inspiración, jeje.<strong>

**Bueno, he de dar las gracias a:**

**Eakele y a ariadonechan****** por dejar su review****_**  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wunderbar! Ya tengo al siguiente capítulo :)**

**Mil y una gracias por los review =D Me motivan xDDDDDD**

**Awesome Kuromi-chan o sea, yo, está feliz porque os gusta ;)**

**Por cierto... Después de este capítulo voy ha hacer una pequeña pausa para sibur los demás de más o menos una semana o dos :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 3: ¿Roto?<span>_

~Canadá~

Pasamos casi una hora en completo e incómodo silencio hasta que Austria volvió, estaba algo asustado, blanco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mi hermano, serio, preocupado. Quizá no se atrevió a ir a mirar lo ocurrido.

-Isabel… No recuerda nada. Su médico nos ha dicho que se mejorará con el tiempo…- Comentó Austria.

-¡¿Que le ha pasado?- Preguntó la prusiana impaciente. Desde que Gilbird murió, ya no es la misma, ya no está todo el tiempo recordándonos lo _awesome_ que es. La echo de menos…

-Parece ser que ha colapsado- Informó el austríaco. –He hay un exceso de dolor acumulado y que, la sangre fue la única manera de expulsarlo.-

-No entiendo- Dijo indignado Lovino.

-Lleva tantos años sufriendo en silencio que todo en ella se ha roto-

-¿Cómo que se ha roto?- Preguntó Inglaterra. Arthur fue el que más mantuvo la calma.

-Sus recuerdos se han colapsado completamente. No recuerda nada. Y… Bueno, empezó a sangrar porque, como sabéis, para nosotros, las naciones, el dolor se nos acumula en forma de pequeños corazoncitos de sangre cristalizada en el corazón.-

-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sufriendo?- Pregunté. Entonces un hombre extraño apareció por la puerta, vestía un traje negro, era muy mayor.

-Desde que nació- Dijo el hombre en tono frío. –Y me sorprende que esa pequeña haya aguantado tanto.- El hombre parecía enfadado –Me sorprende que nadie le haya ayudado. Ni si quiera os disteis cuenta y seguisteis dañándola más.- El hombre se dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida y dijo: –Si alguien sonríe no significa que sea feliz-

Todos nos quedamos callados. Yo… Yo lo sabía. Supe que España no era feliz desde el primer momento en el que la vi, pero… Para que engañarnos… Soy un extraño. No sé qué hacer por ella. Nunca lo supe.

-¡_The hero_ nunca le haría daño a España! _She is like my mummy_- Comentó mi hermano.

-Abel dijo que Isabel tiene que pasar un tiempo con cada uno de nosotros, es la única manera de que empiece a recobrar la memoria.- Siguió Roderick.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Ya sabeis, cuantos más reviews más motivación y más rápido subiré los siguientes capítulos (Esto es chantaje O.o? xDDDD)<strong>

** Espero que os guste :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas _my happy fiends_ :) ¡_My fucking awesome person_ ha vuelto!  
><strong>

**Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo.**

**Puesto que ya he escrito hasta el capítulo 9 -Aplausos- y ya he acaba do anterior (Les voy ha hacer un regalo muy grande, si, si, propagande subliminar para que le echeis un ojo...) creo que, si mi cerebro e inspiración me lo permite lo terminaré pronto... o no tan pronto, jeje. En fin, lo intentaré.**

**De todas formas ahora si que haré una pequeña pausa de 1 semana más o menos para ir centrandome un poco y pensar...  
><strong>

**Después de esto me gustaría hacer una pregunta porque, como sabeis Isa se va a quedar con alguién, pero no se todavía muy bien con quien... ¿podríais ayudarme un poquito? (Nota mental: Odio SpainxRomano :S así que...)**

**¿Oks?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 4: En casa de Islandia.<span>_

~Islandia~

Era por la mañana temprano y había recibido la llamada de Francia. Parece ser que España venía hacia aquí desde Portugal. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que España había perdido la memoria.

Mientras España estaba en el hospital, Abel, aquel hombre que había sido, supuestamente, el médico de la española, nos había dicho, muy molesto, que Isabel iba a venir a nuestras casas, durante un tiempo para que recordase sobre nosotros. Así pues, empezó quedándose en Portugal. Abel dijo que lo último que debería visitar es su tierra y que, si había algún lugar al que no quisiese ir, no se le obligase, que eso sería peor.

Entonces llegamos a un acuerdo, empezaríamos de Portugal hacia el oeste, siendo yo el primero en tenerla en casa.

Lo cierto es que no me importa demasiado que Isabel venga a mi casa, lo que pasa es que me incomoda porque, casi no la conozco y, a veces, su sonrisa me pone nervioso.

Llegué al aeropuerto de Reikiavik y allí esperé durante 15 minutos hasta que España apareció.

Se me calló el alma al suelo, viéndola, viendo que si habitual expresión alegre, siempre adornada con una sonrisa, estaba completamente deshecha, substituida por una expresión neutra, unos ojos ojerosos y acuosos, supongo que de haber llorado.

Mr. Puffin preguntó:

-¿Ella es _Spánn_**(1)**?-

Cuando me vio, Isabel se me acercó y después intentó sonreír fallidamente.

Fuimos a mi casa, en silencio, después de los saludos y las presentaciones. Le enseñé la casa y los alrededores, ella, con libreta y bolígrafo iba apuntándolo todo. Me pareció extraño… España nunca estaría tan atenta, simplemente preguntaría donde hay tomates y se sentaría en el sofá a ver la TV… Esa chica siempre está malgastando…

Lo cierto es que, al contrario de lo que yo pensé, tenerla en casa fue algo divertido. A pesar de que ella no estuviese bien psicológicamente, me enseñaba cosas pequeñas, de su cultura, pocas, pues no recodaba la gran mayoría. Yo también le enseñaba algo de mi cultura que ella apuntaba en la libreta con interés. Pero había algo en ella que me asustaba… Parecía como si tuviese un fantasma en la casa, durante el resto del tiempo. Sé que, en la segunda noche ella estuvo llorando casi toda la noche. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Densen apareció junto con Tino, Peter, Lukas y Berwald dos días después de que ella llegara.

Mientras ellos hablaban con ella, Isabel lo escribía todo en la libreta.

-¿Por qué lo escribes todo en la libreta?- Preguntó Densen.

-Por si acaso pierdo de nuevo la memoria, poder acordarme de vosotros- Contestó en un tono triste. El danés de ganó un par de golpes por parte del sueco y mi hermano.

Peter le preguntó a la española si podía jugar con él. Ella accedió encantada y se pasó más de 6 horas jugando con él. Parece que le gustan mucho los niños y que disfruta con ellos.

Aquella noche se quedaron todos a dormir en mi casa pues, Finlandia y Suecia no fueron capaces de despegar a Peter de Isabel.

Cuando era más tarde, ya de noche, Densen también empezó a jugar con Isabel y Peter. Estuvieron hasta muy tarde jugando…

-Míralos- Dijo Tino. Parecía estar muy contento. –Parecen niños pequeños-

El sueco se les acercó, un poco cansado de los correteos, los grititos y las risillas continuas.

-Ha dormir- Ordenó.

-¡NO~!- Gritaron España y Dinamarca, como si se les acabase el mundo. -¡Un ratito más!-

Tino empezó a reírse. Peter puso cara de disgusto, él tampoco quería irse a la cama.

-Ya es tarde- Dijo Berwald.

-¡Vale~!- Dijo España sonriente. –Pero mañana jugamos otra vez- Dijo felizmente.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Peter felizmente también.

Dinamarca se molestó y se sentó en la mesa refunfuñando algo que, como no me interesaba, ni si quiera me molesté en escuchar.

Cenamos tranquilamente y España fue a acostar a Peter.

Tino la miraba con pena y tristeza. Creo que no le gusta verla así.

-¡España está rara!- Comentó Dinamarca. -¡Pero sigue siendo la de siempre!-

-Bueno… No exactamente… Pero está mejor de lo que esperaba- Comentó Tino. Mi hermano asintió.

Entonces España entró por la puerta. Estaba más alegre que antes. Se sentó en su lugar y escribió algo en la libreta.

-Acabo de recordar a mamá Iberia- Dijo feliz.

-¡Oye! ¡España! ¡Mañana te vienes a Dinamarca!- Dijo Densen felizmente.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó –Mi hermano me dijo que tenía que hacer lo que Abel me dijo.-

Dinamarca, refunfuñando, otra vez, salió de la habitación. Removió cielo y tierra y como no, consiguió lo que quería, mañana salía el avión a Dinamarca, después de un par de días hacia Noruega, después hacia Suecia y por último hacia Finlandia.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): España en Islandés<strong>

**¿Reviews? Ya sabeis lo que ocurre con mi motivación :3**

**(Cada día, un poco más chantajista, jeje)**

**Que tengais un _awesome_ día... pero no más _awesome_ que el mioooo~! (Porque, claramente, eso es imposible, shi shi shi)**

**Prusia: ¬¬ ¡Oye!**

**Yo: ¿Qué? ¿Me estas mirando mal? :O**

**Prusia: Yo soy CLARAMENTE más _awesome_ que tu... y mis días también.**

**Yo: Vale... ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa?**

**Prusia: Maria me amenazó "Si no vienes... Me quedo tu _awesomidad_"**

**Yo: En fin... hasta dentro de una semana... ahora... Me voy a llamr a Iván para que venga a buscar al prusiano... -Susiro-**

**Prusia: ¡PERO NO LLAMES A IVÁN!**

**Yo: entonces dame un abrazo :3**

**Prusia: ¡Esto es un chantaje e toda regla!**

**Yo: Yo molo -Asiente-  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días, mañanas o tardes :)**

**He vueltoooo~!**

**En fin... Voy abanzando, jeje, así que he decidido subir otro capítulo más :D**

**Bueno... Creo haber decidido la pareja de Isa, pero todavía no estoy del todo segura... Aconsejadme un poquito más, porque es lo único que me falta por escribir**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 5: En casa de Canadá.<span>_

~Canadá~

Hoy recibí una llamada de Portugal en la que me dijo que España iba a venir a mi casa y después de dos semanas a la de Alfred. Parece ser que se negó a ir a América del Sur y a América Central pues decía que allí se sentiría mal, se sentiría odiada. Pienso que exagera un poco... No todas sus antiguas colonias la odian.

Así pues, España llegó a mi casa por la tarde-noche.

Llegó contenta, contaba feliz como empezaba a recuperar la memoria, como jugaba con Peter y Densen, lo que había aprendido de otras culturas… Todo lo llevaba apuntado en una libreta.

Durante la primera semana se dedicó a visitar todo mi país, interesarse por mi cultura. Cada noche pasaba todo lo que apuntaba a limpio. Me sorprendió tanto orden en ella.

Descubrí que tenía ciertas manías, como, por ejemplo, preguntar en todas y cada una de las tiendas de alimentación por las que pasábamos, si vendían tomates. Después de cenar siempre parte un tomate en rodajas, le echa aceite y se lo come con pan. Siempre le da un beso de "buenas noches" a todo ser viviente en la casa, incluyendo las plantas. Disfrutaba la comida, la masticaba con cuidado, saboreándola. Y lo que más maniático me parecía era que todo lo que ella iba a comer, tenía que haberlo hecho ella, al menos una parte.

Se preocupaba mucho por mí, dijo que me recordaba como un chico al que todos confunden con América y del que nadie se acuerda. Siempre estaba ayudándome y dándome consejos, siempre bajo la disculpa de "No sé qué haría yo en tu lugar". Se apenaba mucho cuando había llamadas de trabajo o, mismamente cuando Kumakichi me preguntaba "¿Quién eres?"

Cuando ya llevábamos juntos una semana apareció Alfred por la puerta. Era "El domingo de cine" y él nunca se perdía una película de miedo, en mi casa, por la noche.

No sé por qué se empeña tanto si, al final, acaba durmiendo en mi cama y se pasa la noche temblando.

-_Hi! Ma… Em… Dear Brother__!-_ Como ya era normal no se acordaba de mi nombre… -_Hero is here~!__-_ Gritó entusiasmado.

-Buenos días- Saludó Isabel sonriente.

-_Spain?_ _What are you doing here__?-_ Preguntó

-_Bonjour_, Alfred- Saludé. –_Espagne_ está aquí por… Ya sabes… Lo de la memoria- Expliqué, obviamente se había olvidado.

-_Really__?_- Miró a España. – ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Preguntó ilusionado. La española bajó la cabeza, triste.

-No mucho- Contestó.

-_It´s OK, I'm here to help you~!__-_

España me suplicó ayuda con la mirada, al perder la memoria, tampoco creo que recuerda mucho de los idiomas que aprendió. Todavía está empezando a recordar sus costumbres, de hecho, a veces dice palabras en otro idioma… Creo que sin dialectos del español u otras lenguas.

-Gracias- Dijo ella, después de que le hiciese señas indicándole más o menos, lo que había dicho.

-¿Sabes? Hoy es el primer domingo de mes, en el que vemos una película de terror- Explicó Alfred. –Hacemos palomitas y las comemos mientras vemos _the film_ ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?- Preguntó.

_-¡__Bai__!-_ Dijo… No la entiendo. –Quiero decir… ¡Vale!- Corrigió. –Lo siento- Dijo al ver la cara de confusión de Alfred. –Me he confundido en el Euskera- Sonrió.

-¡Como sea! ¡Soy un héroe!- dijo Alfred, seguramente sin enterarse de nada.

Después de 15 minutos estábamos los tres en el sofá rodeados de palomitas y tomates.

Durante la película Isabel sonreía y preguntaba cada dos por tres "¿Por qué hace cosas sin sentido ese chico?". Pelis americanas, Isabel…

Alfred y yo, lo pasamos muy mal en la película, había zombis, espíritus malvados, asesinos, un grupo de adolescentes trastornados…

Cuando acabó la película ni Alfred ni yo queríamos irnos a la cama, personalmente creo que esta película deba más miedo de las habituales. Pero Isabel parecía como si no hubiese visto la película.

Mi hermano y yo seguíamos a Isabel a todas partes, teníamos miedo de una invasión de zombis o de que un espíritu apareciese de repente.

-¿Por qué me seguís?- Preguntó la española, a punto de meterse en el baño.

-No… No te vayas al baño… Quédate con el héroe. Yo te protegeré- Dijo un poco tembloroso mi hermano.

-Pero Alfred, es que no aguanto más- Dijo la española un poco dolida.

-T-Te esperamos aquí- le dije. Alfred me miró como si se acabara el mundo, aterrorizado. Pero su orgullo podía más y, finalmente dijo:

-No es que esté asustado ni nada de eso~- Canturreó. –T-Te esperaremos aquí fuera para protegerte-

Ambos no apoyamos en la pared, uno a cada lado de la puerta. Parecía como si el tiempo pasase más despacio, miraba para todos los lado, buscando, en la poca luz que había algo que se moviese. El silencio me ponía los pelos de punta.

-M-Mathus…- Llamó mi hermano.

-Mathew- Corregí.

-¿Has escuchado eso?- preguntó temblando.

-N-No- Dije, empezando a temblar otra vez. Entonces, escuché como crujía la moqueta… ¿Había alguien dentro de mi casa? -¿Q-Qué?-

Cuando me di cuenta tenía a mi hermano pegado a mi brazo, agarrándolo con fuerza. Una sombra apareció por el pasillo, caminaba a paso lento, tambaleándose. Mi respiración se cortó, el terror me invadió, mi hermano gritó. Isabel salió del baño.

-¿¡Qué pasa!- Gritó España alertada.

-Tengo hambre ¿Me das de comer?- Escuché.

Volvía a respirar, pero, rápidamente me metí detrás de Isabel, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-_B-Bear_- Dijo mi hermano –No hagas eso…-

-¿Qué pasa, Kumajiro? ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó España. Después se giró a verme. –¡Mathie! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó abrazándome.

-Jajajajaja~- Alfred empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Seguramente estaba temblando.

-¿Kuma te ha asustado?- Preguntó, una vez me calmé. Asentí. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a mi cuarto, Alfred y Kumakichi nos siguieron. -¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- Preguntó. Debía de ponerme más rojo que el rojo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que durmiese conmigo? Me de vergüenza.

-¡Si~!- Dijo Alfred. –Dormimos los tres juntos- Dijo feliz.

-Está bien, ahora me voy a poner el pijama~- Dijo España felizmente yéndose de mi cuarto al suyo. Alfred acaba de caer muy bajo, la estima que le tenía ha descendido.

-Pervertido…- No pude evitar decir. Estaba alegre, empezó a cambiarse y a ponerse su camiseta de pijama _"I'm a hero"_ Yo hice lo mismo, solo que el mío tiene una huella de oso. Isabel entró con su pijama largo, banco con tomatitos felices. Me metí en cama, mirando el techo, Kuma se me tumbó encima. España se metió en medio y, en la esquina opuesta estaba Alfred.

-Kumakichi, vete a cerrar la puerta- Le dije, el osito, obediente, hizo lo que le mandé.

_-Shit! Canada!_ Me voy a caer- Dijo molesto el americano.

-Yo tampoco tengo sitio- Dije.

_-Spain!_ ¡Estás ocupando mucho sitio!- Regañó mi hermano, pero España ya estaba durmiendo. Kumajiro se tumbó en la cama, encima de la española y, con una zarpa le tocó la cara varias veces. Isabel despertó.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo Kumajiro.

-Pero no la despiertes- Le dije a Kumakichi un poco molesto.

Isabel le dio un tomate mientras sonreía.

-¡Isa~! Tienes que contarnos un cuento- Dijo Alfred sonriendo. España accedió encantada.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas :)**

**Hoy os traigo el sexto capítulo y un par de noticias. La primera es que, como ya he acabado el otro fic, puedo dedicarle el doble de tiempo a este y entonces iré más rápido :D La segunda es que ya tengo a la persona que se va a quedar con Isa~! (¿Sentís curiosidad? :3)**

_**Espero que os guste ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 6: En casa de Rusia.<span>_

~Lituania~

Rusia-san me había dicho emocionado que Isabel iba a venir a pasar unos días a su casa y nos invitó a todos a ir a vivir en su casa, durante el tiempo en el que ella estuviese allí. Me costó un poco convencer a mi superior para que me dejase ir, pero, al final fui. Estonia fue el único que no vino.

España llegó de casa de Yao, parece ser que Japón le había regalado muchísima ropa, pues llevaba tres maletas consigo. Letonia, Polonia y yo fuimos a recibirla al aeropuerto de San Petersburgo.

-¡Hola!- Saludó ella, nada más vernos.

-¡O sea como que estás preciosa!- Dijo Polonia.

-Es cierto- Asintió Letonia. Como siempre, muy sincero.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo ella feliz. Miró a Polonia divertida. -¿Eres Polonia? Japón me ha enseñado un montón de fotos tuyas- Dijo. Polonia pareció contentarse. Vi en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, me recordaron a los ojos de Rusia o los de Prusia, mismamente.

-España… V-Viene muy fresca- Comenté. –Aquí es invierno-

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó. –Creo tener una bufanda…- Dijo –Pero Yao dice que en Rusia hace más frio que en mi país… Y Japón me dijo que en mi país hace mucho frío, a veces.- Dijo. Hablaba de su país como de quien habla del universo, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Parecía muy triste. Letonia le ofreció un abrigo, Maria nos advirtió de que se olvidaría.

Le ayudamos con las maletas, las cargamos en el coche y le llevamos a la casa de Iván. Maria la esperaba impaciente en la puerta, de hecho, ella fue la que nos abrió.

-Isabel- Dijo –Mi awesome persona estaba preocupada por ti- Le regañó.

-L-Lo siento- Dijo ella, probablemente no se acordase de ella. Iván entró por la puerta del salón y observó la escena. Maria abrazó a la española, gesto que no esperaba en ella, es demasiado "awesome" como para hacer algo así.

-¡Privet~!- Saludó Iván.

-Hola- Saludó España. Ambos sonrieron, cada uno a su manera.

-Ignora al ruso- Dijo Maria mirando mal a Iván.

-¿P-Por qué?- Preguntó nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando lo vi claro. Su memoria no había vuelto, es más, probablemente ni si quiera hubiese recuperado la memoria. El ruso la levantó, como si fuese un peluche y se la llevó al salón recibiendo una regañina por parte de Maria.

-¡Isabel!- Dijo la Yakerina feliz, corrió a darle un abrazo. España correspondió al abrazo tímida.

Bielorrusia, una vez que la castaña se sentase, se acercó a ella y se puso a hacerle trenzas. Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde. Isabel con una sonrisa, iba respondiendo a las preguntas, contando anécdotas y escribiéndolo todo en una libreta.

-¿Y esa libreta?- Preguntó Maria, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

-Pues, es una libreta en la que apunto todo, por s acaso me vuelve a pasar esto- Contestó sonriendo. Maria bajo la cabeza, arrepentida de haberle preguntado aquello.

-Me resulta extraño que seas tan ordenada- Dijo el ruso observando los apuntes.

-Bueno, en algo tenía que mejorar.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-No diga eso…- Dijo el letón –A mí me gusta que sea así- Dijo tímido.

-Gracias- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Pasaron los meses, tres para ser exactos y, aunque nos decía que recuperaba la memoria, yo creo que no era cierto.

Isa el primer día, empezó durmiendo con Letonia, pues estaba muy nervioso y no era capaz de dormir. Polonia, al día siguiente, le dijo a Isa que durmiese con él, porque "no era cool" que Letonia se llevase toda la atención. Así pues, cada día se iba turnando a Letonia y a Polonia, porque se celaban. Maria, tras una semana de turnos por parte de los dos celosos de la casa, Maria "raptó" a España para ver una peli en su cuarto, esa noche durmieron las dos juntas, si es que no se pasaron la noche entera hablando y, al día siguiente tuvimos que ir a comprar más cerveza y más palomitas… porque salían continuamente de la habitación a coger más y más palomitas y cerveza.

Isabel iba todas las mañana al invernadero, atravesando los campos helados. Cuando eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, Yakerina iba a cuidar de los girasoles porque eso la calma y así, además, charlaba con España. Lo cierto es que nunca pensé que España fuese tan activa, se pasaba el tiempo de un lado para otro, se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana y se acostaba de 11 a 2 de la mañana y dormía una siesta de media hora.

Cuando más hablé con ella era a la hora del café, en la que, aunque a veces tuviésemos algún invitado, Rusia, Bielorrusia y yo, charlábamos siempre. Todos los días d conversábamos y nos reíamos. Extrañamente España tenía especial interés en el bienestar físico o psicológico del ruso, parecía estar preocupada por él.

Maria siempre estaba con Isabel, estaban siempre riéndose, disfrutando como enanas y sobre todo, gastando bromas, a Feliks en especial.

Sé que ella es muy inteligente, pues, sabía predecir el tiempo que haría en Moscú más que Rusia, captaba muy bien el ambiente, pero, sus impresionantes dotes de actriz lo camuflaban. Tiene creado un muro, detrás de su brillante sonrisa, en el que nadie entrará, para no dañarla más, que, ahora mismo, con su pedida de memoria se hace más sólido por momentos. Lo cierto es que nunca pensé que España fuese así, de hecho, sus miradas gélidas hacen qué, verdaderamente, se te hiele la sangre… Es por eso que no quiero, por mi bienestar, verla enfadada.

Hacía postres continuamente porque sabía que nos gustaban y, nos llamaba "La gran familia feliz" a pesar de que yo le diese varias clases de historia sobre España y algunas de las demás naciones, en las que incluí la Unión Soviética y su caída.

Cuando le estaba hablando sobre la unión soviética ella hizo un comentario que, tanto a mí, como a Bielorrusia nos desencajó:

-Entonces debió de ser en ese momento cuando a Iván le pasó lo que a mí-

Bielorrusia abrió los ojos como platos, cosa que no solía suceder en su hermosa e inmutable expresión neutra, me miró, buscando una explicación, y la miré a ella de la misma forma y, entonces, ambos giramos la cabeza hacia Isabel.

-¿Q-Qué?- Pregunté, en vista de que Natasha no iba a preguntar. -¿A-Al Rusia-san le ocurrió lo mismo que a ti?- Isa bajó la cabeza y comenzó un pequeño relato.

-No recuerdo exactamente cuándo, pero, recuerdo la figura Iván, en mitad de una ventisca de nieve nocturna y nublosa, cabizbajo y llorando. Sé que me lo llevé a mi casa, hablé con él, me contó algo y su pecho empezó a sangrar, la fiebre la subió de repente, su respiración se aceleró y no dejaba de decir que le dolía mucho. Después recuerdo a Abel y un corto proceso de recuperación pues, su memoria no había sido dañada a penas.-

No fui capaz de hacer nada, solo supe taparme la cara y maldecirme a mí mismo. No fui capaz de saber cómo me sentía, era una mezcla entre tristeza, humillación, molestia, impotencia, odio... entonces escuché a Prusia sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Quién ha muerto aquí?- Preguntó divertida. Después se quedó helada. –N-Natasha… ¿Estás llorando?- Preguntó.

Me destapé la cara de repente, no quiero que Natasha llore. Entonces España empezó a ponerse nerviosa y habló con voz quebrada:

-L-Lo si-siento… - Dijo. Ella empezó a llorar también.

-Oye, oye… ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó alertada Maria.

-Ni-san…- Dijo Bielorrusia en un sollozo.

-¡Nati, Isabel!- Rusia entró por la puerta con preocupación. -¿Qué ocurre?- Natasha se levantó y se pegó a Iván, estuvo así más de una hora y media.

Fue un proceso lento, intentar que España y Natasha dejasen de llorar. En el caso de Bielorrusia solamente se quedó dormida en los brazos de su hermano, España estuvo casi una hora extra llorando y sin decir nada. Rusia intentó hacerla hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero ella no soltó prenda. Tras darse por vencido se acercó a mí y dejó que Prusia se ocupase de la española.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Iván, un tanto intimidante.

-Yo…- No podía hablar, no pude, si quiera, mirarle a la cara.

-Habla- Ordenó enfadado. Entonces me di cuenta de que, quizá, por una vez, pudiese mostrarle algo más de cariño a Rusia.

-Ella nos lo contó- Dije, Rusia se quedó estático, empalideció. –Y-Yo… L-Lo siento… No m-me di c-cu-cuenta…- Intenté hablar. El ruso hizo una mueca de dolor con los labios, se giró y se fue, a paso lento.

-¡Iván! ¡Ha dejado de llorar!- Dijo Maria. Al no encontrar al ruso me miró.

-Acaba de irse a su cuarto- Supuse. Maria se extrañó y, en silencio se fue por el mismo camino que el ruso. La seguí, desde lejos.

-¡Iván!- Entró en el cuarto. Pude ver que estaba tumbado en la cama. -¿Qué te ha pasado ahora?-

-Nada, Maria, vete.- Habló el ruso.

Ella se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No llores más-

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews pleasee xD (Serán algo así como mi reglo de Papá Noel? o.O)<strong>

**Felices fiestas y año nuevo ;)**

**Besiños :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno gente~ Aqui os dejo el capítulo 7 :)**

**Ahora que ya acabé el fic -Aplausos, por favor- He de decir que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque es un poco más alegre (O al menos lo que yo entiendo por alegre) que los demás, es algo que cualquier amigo que se precie debería hacer. Pero personas como estas a penas quedan ¿No?**

**Espero que os guste muy muchoooo~!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 7: 18 de enero<span>_

~Rusia~

Después de que Maria se fuese de mi cuarto me quedé dormido… Me dio lo mismo que fuesen las 6 de la tarde, solo podía dormir, no quería ni pensar ni recordar nada, solo dormir.

Pero el timbre de mi casa me despertó, era un sonido tremendamente irritante, pero llegó a mis oídos casi completamente amortiguado por las paredes. Me levanté costosamente, me encontraba mal y cansado. Salí de mi cuarto y descubrí que, tan solo España y Lituania estaban levantados. Lituania se había levantado para abrir la puerta. El alemán entró silencioso tímido y respetuoso, preguntando si podía pasar. Yo los observaba desde las escaleras, creo que no se percataron de mi presencia. Ludwig llevaba algo en las manos, parecía una caja pero de forma ovalada de un tamaño no muy grande.

-Es lo único que pude hacer…- Dijo tristemente. Lituania le sonrió, Isabel entró por la puerta feliz, le dio un abrazo al alemán y cuando se separaron, este le puso la mano en la cabeza. -¿Qué tal estás?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Muy bien- Dijo ella. –Muchas gracias por traerlo-

-No, muchas gracias a ti- Dijo él. Después giró la cabeza hacia Toris y también se lo agradeció. Entonces el alemán destapó lo que supuestamente era una caja, descubriendo a un pequeño pajarito amarillo, como Gilbird. Entonces me di cuenta de que lo que pretendían era regalarle aquello a Maria. Quizá vuelva a ser como antes. Bajé las escaleras e Isabel vino y también me dio un abrazo, sonriendo. Entonces me explicó el plan que tenían, lo había adivinado perfectamente. Dejamos al pequeño clon de Gilbird pareando a sus anchas por la casa para que se familiarizase con el ambiente. Parece ser que era unos de los huevos que vivían en unos matorrales del jardín de la casa de Lud, cerca de la ventana de Maria.

Maria se levantó una hora más tarde con sus _awesome_ pilas completamente recargadas.

-Buenos días- Saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días- Saludó Isabel.

-¿Quién llamó a la puerta? Iba a levantarme pero el peso de mi _awesome_ pereza me dejó en la cama- Suspiró, después recuperó su sonrisa.

-Yo- Lud salió de la cocina. Maria le miró y después fue a hablar con él, se la veía feliz, muy feliz. Mientras charlaba con él, el pajarito se le posó en la cabeza y pió un par de veces. Era igual que Gilbird, sin duda, solo se había acercado a ella. Ella pareció no darse cuenta.

-Prusia…- La llamé. Ella me miró, como siempre, con mal cara.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Pregunté. El pollito piló otra vez. Ella se dio cuenta, sonrió y miró a su cabeza viendo al pollito.

-¡¿Qué desayunamos hoy?- Le preguntó al pájaro que pió sobre su cabeza. Después se quedó clavada, pensativa y se tapó los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo solo siendo capaz de prenunciar una cosa. –Gilbird…-

Creo que está confundida, quizá piense que Gilbird 2.0 es una ilusión creada por su mente fruto de la costumbre de estar con él.

Isa y yo nos acercamos a ella. La española cogió el pollito de su cabeza.

-Bueno, Maria, no es Gilbird… Pero- Sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Gilbert Maria- Dije. Ella se destapó la cara, dejando ver sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué…?-

-Sí, Mari-Mari- España la abrazó con mucha fuerza –Hoy es tu cumpleaños- Cuando se separaron, ella le dio el pajarito. –Y este es nuestro regalo para ti.-

Prusia sonrió, como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo, cogió al pollito amarillo con cuidado y después se lo pegó a la cara, dándole pequeñas caricias con las mejillas.

-Gracias- Murmuró.

-No tienes por qué darlas- Contestó su hermano.

Aquella que la primera vez que la escuché dar sinceramente las gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora que lo releo... Da penita... -Llorando-<strong>

** Gil: Mi awesomidad te hace llorar.**

**Isa: ¿Otra vez aquí?**

**Gil: Es porque no salgo en este fic...**

**Maria: Siempre tienes que llamar la atención... -Suspiro- por eso somos tan awesome**

**Gil: ¡Di que sí!**

**Iván: ¡Kuro-cha~n! ¿Me llamaste?**

**Yo: Si -Llorosa- Diles que se vayan y me dejen llorar en paz.**

**Iván: ¿Por qué lloras? -Carita triste-**

**Isa: No llores**

**Antonio: Te daré un tomate para que dejes de llorar.**

**Isa: ¿Y tu aquí?**

**Antonio: Yo tampoco salgo y he venido a reclamar D:**

**Yo: ...Dejaré de llorar si os vais.**

**Gil: Kesesesesesese~! Entonces nos iremos temporarmente**

**Antonio: pero si aún no he reclamado.**

**Yo. Hazlo luego...**

**Rusia: Kol kol...  
><strong>

**Reviews please ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenos días :)**

**Os he traido otro capítulo ;)**

**Espero que os guste y feliz año xDDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 8: Conociendo la casa de Austria y a Hungría<span>_

~Hungría~

Cuando Paulo nos llamó, diciendo que España estaba de camino a Rod se le iluminó la cara. No había sido el mismo desde que la vio en el baño, medio muerta. Llevaba casi un año, medio deprimido, sin hablar, a penas… Sus dulces ya no estaban tan buenos como antes. Sé que a él no le gustó nada ver aquello y, también sé que le tiene gran aprecio a España.

Mientras la esperábamos en el aeropuerto Galicia llamó al austríaco y le dijo que iba a venir a ver a su hermana, pero que probablemente no viniese a Austria, y que avisásemos a España de todos modos. Parece ser, según Rod me contó, que Portugal no les quiso decir nada a sus hermanos, que sabe cómo son y que se pondrían como fieras si se lo decía. Supongo que Paulo solamente se lo diría a Galicia, que de todos, es una de las más tranquilas… A demás de ser a la que más conoce.

Entonces vimos a la española, despistada por el aeropuerto, caminando con una sonrisa. Parecía estar muy bien, la verdad.

-¡Isabel!- Llamó el austríaco bastante severo.

-¡Presente!- Se paró, aun sin saber quién le llamaba.

-¡Isa~!- La llamé y corrí a abrazarla. Ella feliz correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Hola Eli~!- Me llamó felizmente. –Te parecerá increíble, pero me acuerdo de ti- Sonreí, ella también. El austríaco suspiró.

-Siempre tan despistada- Dijo. La española lo miró, después me miró a mí.

-¡H-Hola!- Saludó tímida. Pude ver que no le recordaba. –Y-Yo… No te recuerdo- Dijo tristemente. Rod se puso triste, pude verlo. Se encogió por un segundo, como si le hubiesen pegado una patada en el estómago, después se recompuso y la miró con una expresión molesta.

-¡Austria!- Le dijo, en tono de regaño.

-¡Ah!- Dijo sonriendo. –Encantada- Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Rod se sonrojó mucho. Solté una pequeña risita.

España empezó a contarnos sobre todas sus andanzas hasta ahora en las casas de los demás países, parecía contenta, seguía siendo nuestra España de siempre. Cuando entramos en la casa del austríaco, yo entré en la cocina y esperé a que Austria le enseñara la casa… No voy a cocinar ahora. Les voy a espiar… Será entretenido.

Austria le iba enseñando todas las habitaciones. Todo fue normal hasta que llegaron a la habitación de España y ella dejó las maletas en el suelo, suspiró y dijo:

-Es un poco pesado hacer tantas veces esto-

-Lo sé- Dijo el austríaco, la miró con un poco de tristeza.

-Es como si estuviese cambiando mi vida casa vez que las deshago- Dijo ella.

-Lo que te ha pasado ha sido grave, España, pero con esto te recuperarás.- Dijo él.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó ella. –Yo solo sé que no recuerdo mi casa… Y que solo recuerdo a mamá iberia y su muerte… Los demás recuerdos vienen y se van.-

-Date un poco más de tiempo.- Dijo él. Ella suspiró y dijo:

-Está bien, me has convencido- Después le sonrió.

Después los tres salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala grande, donde Rod toca el piano. La sala es preciosa cualquier cosa en esa sala transmite tranquilidad y elegancia. Es mi lugar favorito de la casa.

España entro y se maravilló con todo lo que allí había.

-¡Un piano!- Dijo ella. Se acercó él y, con sumo cuidado se sentó y se sacó la tapa. -¡Recuerdo como tocarlo!- Añadió feliz. Paso las manos por las teclas, sonriéndoles, como si las estuviese saludando. Entonces, sin prisa, empezó a tocar el piano, con una melodía que reconocí al instante "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven. No quedé en silencio, escuchando aquellas pausadas notas que ella tocó con amargura. No, no era la Isabel de siempre, cuando ella tocaba el piano siempre sonaba alegre, fuese la canción que fuese.

Una vez terminó, miró a Austria.

-Creo que solo se tocar esta canción…- Dijo ella confusa

-Yo te enseñé a tocarla- Le dijo al austríaco. Ella le miró.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó, al austríaco asintió.

Es extraño… Nunca le ha enseñado a nadie a tocar el piano. Ni si quiera a mi.

-Pero se ha ido deteriorando con el tiempo- Dijo él molesto, aparentemente. –Haces demasiadas pausas entre las notas y has dado un sostenido cuando no debiste darlo- Corrigió. Entonces él se sentó a su lado y tocó la misma canción correctamente. Isabel se quedó impresionada y dijo:

-Enséñame más-

A partir de ese momento se pasaron tres meses practicando con el piano, sin parar. Sé que ambos disfrutaban. Hicieron un trato, Roderick le ayudaba con el piano si Isabel le ayudaba con la guitarra. Entonces me sentía bien en aquella casa, estaba siempre alegre, llena de música y cantos.

España y yo salíamos al jardín de vez en cuando para arreglarlo y tomar un poco el sol y, cuando Roderick no miraba, cantábamos y bailábamos.

Desfruté muchísimo con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio: Pero sigo sin salir...<strong>

**Yo: Tres días protestando tres horas al día...**

**Gil: Al menos has parado de llorar.**

**Antonio: Si**

**Isa: Toño... Tu te pusiste a llorar con ella.**

**Antonio: Y tu también**

**Maria: Jejeje**

**Arthur: Tu también.**

**Maria: Mientes.**

**Gil: No lo hace kesesesesese~**

**Maria: ¡Tu también lloraste!**

**Isa: Genial... ¿Cuando mierda llegó Arturo?**

**Arthur: Llevo aquí desde el principio.**

**Toño: ¿Arturo? No te había visto. ¡Devuelveme Gibraltar!**

**Arthur: No. Y me llamo Arthur**

**Toño: ¿A quien le importa?**

**-Chispas-**

**Francis: ¿Y esta reunión?**

**Yo: ¡AH! ¡ES EL FRNACÉS PEDORRO! -Le pega con un mazo-**

**Isa: ¡Pero no lo mates!**

**Paulo: Deja, deja que lo mate.**

**Gil: Me pido invadir francia y volver a ser el awesome Prusia**

**Yo: No me motives que lo mato de verdad...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gutten Tag~ Awesome Kuro-Chan está aqui para alegraros el día (?) [O entristeceroslo, según como se mire]**

**Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho que decir... **

**Respecto a este capítulo... Yo creo que es como debería ser... Es que, es simple, soy incapaz de ver a España con Italia del Sur [Llamadme enferma mental... Pero soy la más awesome de la tierra(?)]**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

**Algún review pleaseee~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 9: Lovi y Feli<span>_

~Italia del sur~

España llegó feliz, nos abrazó a los dos y nos comentó que nos recordaba a ambos y que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Nos comentó que había ido por las casas de la gran mayoría de los países, que Noruega le había enseñado a tocar el violín, Austria el piano, que Islandia le había dado consejos de ahorro energético, que jugaba con Sealand, que Dinamarca era agradable, que en Grecia solo había dormido y había engordado, que en China aprendió que la vida eran todo cosas monas, en Japón había visto anime y manga y que le regalo ropa, que Prusia estaba feliz porque le habían regalado un pollito amarillo y redondito muy mono, que se lo había bailado con Eli, que Lud era genial, que Suiza le había regalado un queso rico…

Llevaba consigo una libreta, que supongo que usaba como diario. Lo apuntaba todo allí. Ahora que me doy cuenta… Esa libreta la consultaba cada dos por tres en la reunión de Lisboa… Era misma en la que ella… Perdió la memoria.

Feliciano estaba feliz, preparamos pizza y pasta entre los tres y después Isa nos abrazó y nos dijo que éramos sus niños favoritos, yo le grité y me aparté de ella, odio que me diga esas cosas… Pero mi hermano se quedó dándole abrazos y besos.

Entonces Feli le preguntó si había ido a casa de Alemania.

-Sí, Feli, estuve una semana allí- Dijo ella feliz.

-¡Ve~!- Exclamó, después sonrió –Lovi dice que es malo…- Dijo, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Lovi! ¡No digas esas cosas!- Me regañó. –Alemania es muy agradable- Dijo. Me puse furioso.

-¡¿Que estás diciendo? ¡Maldición! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Y también la del Macho de las Patatas!- Grité.

-Siempre eras así- Dijo ella, me acarició la cabeza. –Pero yo creo que, en el fondo, Ludi te cae bien- Dijo ella. ¡Lo sé estúpida! También sé que lo sabes. Eres la única persona en este mundo que sabe lo que siento.

-¡No me cae bien! _¡Maldizione!_- Grité.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

-Fusosososososo~- Sonrió.

¿Por qué ya no me miras como antes?

-¡No hagas eso!- Grité –¡Me molesta!-

¿Acaso ya no soy tu hijo favorito? ¿Cuándo he dejado de serlo? ¡Ni si quiera me llamas Lovi-Love!

-¡Yo creo que te gusta~! ¡España lo sabe!-

¿Cuándo dejaste de ser mamá, mi mamá?

-¡Ve~!- Noté que mi hermano se ponía a llorar. –¡Lovi! No llores- Dijo.

-¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡Es la alergia!- Grité. Si lo estaba haciendo. España rió y los abrazó a los dos.

-No lloréis más- susurró con voz suave. –Mami España está aquí.-

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: -Suspiro- Estoy cansada.<strong>

**Arthur: por lo menos ordenaste tu cuarto...**

**Yo. ¡AH! ¡¿CUANDO MIERDA HAS LLEGADO?**

**Isa: Esta mañana~**

**Toño: Después de comer**

**Arthur: Antes de que ordenaras tu cuarto.**

**Yo:... Y ¿Qué quereis?**

**Toño: Que Arthur me devuelva Gibraltar... Y que Gil y yo salgamos en el fic...**

**Yo: ¿Si te doy un abrazo me dejas tranquila?**

**Toño: solo durante un día.**

**Yo: Me vale -Le da un abrazo y Toño se va-**

**Isa: Yo te traigo los tomates**

**Yo: *¬***

**Arthur: Y yo vengo por mi tarta y el libro que me ibas a prestar**

**Yo: ¡Hasta pronto! -Saluda con la mano- ¡Dejen sus Reviews!**

**Arthur: ¡Oye! ¡Lo prometiste!**

**Isa: Deberías saber que Kuromi nunca promete nada...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas ;) -O no tan buenas para mi- Aquí os dejo el capítulo 10... **

**Hoy no estoy muy animada, problemas y más problemas que no dejan de acosarme...Pero parece ser que mi desdicha no acaba aqui... Yo pensé que mi fic gustaba... Pero cuando he visto que solo había 1 review en los dos anteriores capítulos se me ha caído al alma al suelo D: Quizá esté exagerando porque estoy depresiva, pero, no se...**

**En fin, buenas noches a todos y espero que hayais empezado bien el año -No como yo- ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 10: Mi mejor amigo Francis<span>__._

~Galicia~

Tuvimos que ir a Francia… No es algo que me hiciese especial ilusión, es más, creo que soy rara por pensar que Francis da grima a veces.

Íbamos caminando Berto, Isa y yo tranquilamente por la calles de París. Caminábamos hacia la casa de Francis. Allí pasaríamos más o menos dos o tres meses.

Éramos tres personas y las tres llevábamos una maleta. Isabel estaba entusiasmada, se sentía bien y pude ver que le gustaba viajar, ahora más que antes. Cuando fuimos a casa de Emma, la belga y Vincent, el holandés pude notar que, cada vez que tenía que cambiar de casa se ponía triste.

Para mi Isabel, nunca sería la de antes, su mirada, su forma de vestir, de peinarse, de reírse… Cambió.

Cuando Portugal me avisó me quedé blanca… Yo sé que mi hermana no lo pasaba bien muchas veces, sé que sufre.

En casa nadie se porta muy bien con ella, me siento mal por ser una de las que piden la independencia. Yo, personalmente, haré una pausa e intentaré portarme mejor con ella. De momento no se lo he dicho al resto de mis hermanos. Lo sabemos Asturias, Navarra, Cantabria y yo. Los demás creen que España está en "otra de esas eternas reuniones mundiales que acaban en fiesta y desmadre a la americana", como dijo Extremadura. Pero empiezan a preocuparse porque no reciben noticias de Isabel y porque ya lleva un año fuera y yo no sé qué decirles.

Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar mucho más, porque ya habíamos llegado.

-Galicia- Me llamó Isabel.

¡Ah! Isabel no es mi hermana, es algo así como mi madre, pero lo cierto es que en casa todos la tratamos como si fuese nuestra hermana.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté.

-¿Quién es la persona que vive aquí?- Me preguntó.

-No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?- Pregunté yo, ella negó con la cabeza. –Francis es tu mejor amigo, es un país vecino.- La dije

-Él, Maria y tu sois el "_Bad Trio_"- Comentó Berto, Asturias.

-Ah… ¡Entonces Maria me habló de él! ¡Es mi hermanito Francis! ¡Fran-Fran!- Dijo feliz. – ¡Es rubio y tiene los ojos azules!- Dijo ella entusiasmada. Entonces petó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, el interior estaba oscuro. ¡Oh sí! ¡Dime que el inglés ha asesinado a Francis y lo amaré de por vida!

-Isa…- Se escuchó desde dentro. Entonces Francis, de repente salió y abrazo con fuerza a Isabel. –¡Estás bien!- dijo él.

¡Caca! Sigue vivo…

-F-Francis…- dijo Isabel temblorosa. –T-Tu mano- Dijo. Entonces me di cuenta de que una de las manos de Francis estaba acariciando el culo de mi hermana. Entonces Berto, molesto, añadió:

-Tienes tres segundos antes de que te castre-

Francis se escondió detrás de la puerta, unos segundos más tarde asomó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Berto y yo estábamos aquí. Me miró como si fuese a violarme, como hace siempre y se me acercó, cogiéndome por las caderas.

-Buenos días, _mon amour_ Sabela- dijo. Berto sacó un cuchillo de algún lugar. –¡Berto!- Saludó Francis. -¿Te he dicho que estás más guapo de lo normal?- comentó temblando.

-Lo sé- Dijo él. –Pero no me ablando porque me hagan la pelota- Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de lo más macabra.

Suspiré.

-_Bos días_, Francis- Saludé. Francia me levantó del suelo y se puso a darme vueltas en el aire mientras gritaba "¡Que mona~!" Hoy llevaba falda, Berto se tapó los ojos, Isabel sonrió, yo grité. -¡B-Bájame Francis! ¡Hoy llevo falda!-

Francis me bajó inmediatamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina a todos los que pasaban por la calle.

-¡NO LA MIREIS!- Gritó enfadado. Los franceses son todos unos pervertidos. Y lo peor es que lo gritó en castellano. Como si hubiese alguno que lo entendiese. -Lo siento, _Galaecia_, pero eres tan mona- Intentó excusasrse tras una pausa. Estaba molesta.

-Y tú eres un tonto- Espeté –Siempre haces lo mismo. Aprende modales- Arqueé una ceja. El francés me giró hacia mi hermana y empezó a hacer pucheros.

-Isabel, Sabela me odia- Dijo. Ya empezamos con el melodrama.

-Me parece normal- Opinó Berto.

-Berto también- Dijo sacando el pañuelo. Si… El pañuelo blanco del melodrama.

Maldito francés bastardo…

Se acercó a Isa y la volvió a abrazar. Esta vez Isabel le devolvió el abrazo y le dio toquecitos en la cabeza.

-Ya pasó, Fran-Fran, ya pasó- Dijo ella. -¿Sabes? Yo creo que a Galicia le ha molestado lo que hiciste, nada más.- Sonrió. Francis también lo hizo.

-Isabel- Francis se puso serio de repente.

-Dime- Mi hermana sonrió.

-Ya estás bien ¿Verdad?- Preguntó.

-Claro que si- Dijo ella.

-No me vuelvas a dar un susto así.- Dijo el abrazándola con mucha fuerza. –Pensé que te ibas y me dejabas solo… Espero que puedas perdonarme por no darme cuenta de lo que te pasaba.-

-No te preocupes.-Dijo ella. Yo si me preocuparía si dices eso. –Yo estoy bien- Mientes, no estás bien, sino, no te hubiese pasado eso. Lo sé, sé que todavía te duele.

-Isabel… Si estuvieses bien no te hubiese pasado algo así- Dijo Francis. ¡FEO! No digas lo que yo pienso.

-Bueno, vale. Pero ya esto mucho mejor- Isabel sonrió.

Hubo una pequeña discusión, después de esto entre Berto e Isabel. Berto está preocupado por Isabel. Ella decía que se encontraba bien, él que no, que no estaba demasiado bien.

Entramos dentro de la casa, estaba más ordenada de lo que esperaba, lo que me hizo pensar que tenía visita.

-¡Mathew! ¡Baja aquí y saluda~!- Canturreó. ¿Mathew? Isabel dijo que era el chico del oso… Em… Estados Unid… ¡Canadá!

-¡Ah!- Se escuché desde el piso de arriba. –¡¿Ya es mediodía?- Gritó. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y después se vio un oso polar bajando las escaleras. ¡Que oso más mono! ¡Es tan peludito y tan blanco! Se acertó a la Isa, esta se agachó para acariciarlo.

-Hola, Kumajiro- Saludó.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el oso.

-¡El oso habla!- Gritamos mi hermano y yo al unísono.

-¡Soy Isabel!- Exclamó sonriéndole al oso y cogiendolo en brazos. Después nos miró y aclaró: -¡Claro que habla! Es Kumajiro-

¡Genial! ¡Eso explica que un oso hable! Mi hermano y yo rodamos los ojos.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó el oso, señalándome con la zarpa.

-Ella es Galicia-

-G-G-Galicia- Dijo costosamente.

-Si.- Dijo ella dejando al oso en el suelo. La bolita de pelo blanca se me acercó y alzó las patas delanteras para que lo cogiese, y eso hice.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó señalando al asturiano.

-Mi hermano Asturias.- Contesté.

-¡Mira! ¿Quién es más adorable, Kuma o Sabela?- Preguntó Francis. -Sabela- Se contestó.

Canadá bajo rápidamente por las escaleras.

-¡H-Hola!- Saludó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que España estaba allí y corrió a abrazarla, eso significaba que Isa tenía que soltar a Francis y esto al francés no le sentó bien.

-¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Hasta mi amiga Isabel me abandona!- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimitas con el pañuelo del melodrama. Después se puso a morder el pañuelo con fuerza viendo que Isabel y Mathew hablaban. Entonces se molestó, me quitó a Kumajiro de los brazos, se lo dio a Berto y me abrazó.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunté.

-¡Es que~! ¡Isa me ha dejado solo…! ¡Y yo te quiero más a ti!-

No te lo crees ni tu.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo el osito. –Dame de comer-

Mi hermano miró al oso con su habitual expresión seria y después suspiró.

-Si, señor oso polar, yo también tengo hambre, vamos a robarle comida al francés pedorro-

-¿El francés pedorro?- Preguntó el oso -¿Quién es?-

-Tito Francis- Dijo antes de entrar en la cocina. Los perdí de vista. Francia suspiro.

-Hacía tiempo que no me llamabais "Tito Francis"- Dijo.

-Es cierto- Opiné. Francis no paraba de mirar a Isabel sin quitarse una sonrisa boba de encima. –La baba, Francis. No quiero que me manches la ropa- Dije.

¿Qué le pasa ahora con Isabel? Nunca la había mirado así.

-Oye, Galicia-

-¿Qué?-

Me dirigió una mirada indescifrable. ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí? Siempre con tus preguntas en clave. Hay veces que no sé qué quieres.

-¿Isabel se acuerda de mí?-

-Creo que si-

Esta vez has sido bastante claro.

Lo entiendo Francis, mensaje captado. Te gusta Isabel, quizá tengas suerte, quizá no, pero lo sabes, sabes que soy Galicia, _Galaecia_, Sabela y a nadie le interesa que yo sepa o no sepa, a nadie le interesa si sé o no sé. Sabes que hay muchas cosas que yo sé y muchas otras personas no, sé qué esperas mi mensaje positivo o negativo sobre lo que yo creo que sucederá.

Puede que te parezca retorcida, pero en el fondo soy los la muñequita de Isabel ¿Verdad? Se hacen las cosas y Galicia nunca cuenta para nada, Galicia no tiene opinión ¿Cierto?

¿Para qué sirve Galicia? Para hacerle a Isabel de psicóloga, limpiar, recoger, fabricar barcos, pescar y recolectar algunos productos de mi huerta. ¡Ah! También sirvo para arreglar problemas y discusiones. Pero también hay otra utilidad para Galicia. La niña que todo lo sabe.

Cuando quieras saber algo, ven a mí, yo lo sé todo.

Mi predicción es: "No tienes oportunidades. Eres el hermanito Francis, no mi novio Francis."

-¿Te ha dicho algo sobre mí?-

-Nos dijo que eras como su hermano… Como Prusia – Me apretó con más fuerza contra él. –Me haces daño- Ignoró mi protesta.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más?-

-Me contó que Rusia, Austria eran sus favoritos- Dije riéndome –Noruega le enseñó a tocar el violín y Austria el piano- Comenté –Siempre me dice que le compre uno.- Suspiró y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Sabela.-

-No tienes que darlas-

Una semana después cuando Canadá se fue Francis no dejó de estar pegado a Isabel, cumpliéndole caprichos, cocinando, bebiendo demasiado vino para mi gusto. Eso me molestaba ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Parece como si hubiese ignorado lo que le dije. Me entró la curiosidad, normalmente suele tomarme en serio.

Quizá Asturias se me adelantó… Ahora mismo está hablando con él.

-Pues… No sé, por ahora, prefiero dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a ella para que no lo vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo- Escuché.

Bueno… No es precisamente lo que hubiese esperado que dijese, no le pega en nada.

Suspiré.

Quizá, y solo quizá, Francis me dé menos grima ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias por leer :)<strong>

** My awesome person ****


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenos días! Que hay? Pues, lo mireis por donde lo mireis es exageradamente extraño! He empezado el instituto y me he animado! ;)**

**En fin, no quiero entreteneros más, ok? Hasta la semana que vienes y espero que os guste el capítuloo~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 11: ¿Qué hace aquí Austria?<span>_

~Asturias~

Faltaba solo una semana para que me fuese de casa del francés violador, lo estoy deseando… En serio. No solo está más que obsesionado con Isabel, le mete mano, pero no solo a ella, de vez en cuando a mi hermana Galicia también…

Y el otro día se atrevió a tocarme el culo. Suerte que Canadá me detuvo. Bueno, Canadá simplemente me dio a Kumajiro y ya me distraje. Eso sí, creo que Sabela le echó una buena bronca al francés. Yo lo hubiese castrado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo junto con el oso…

Alguien petó a la puerta. Suspiré y grité:

-¡FRANCIS! ¡Es tu casa, tu abres la puerta!-

El francés se levantó del sofá.

Creo estar de demasiado mal humor. En Francia las manzanas saben mal, me he acabado la única botella de Sidra que me quedaba y Canadá, junto con su oso se fue. La verdad es que Canadá me daba algo de miedo… Desaparece de repente…

Entonces el francés abrió la puerta.

-¡AAH! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó.

¿Será el suizo que viene a regañarle por algún motivo?

-¡¿Qué modales son esos?- ¡Que fuerte! ¡Es Austria! -¡He venido de parte de Elizabeta! Dijo: "Toma, mi sartén, si ves que Francis se pasa de la raya, dale con ella."- Explicó.

¡Qué _crack_ la húngara!

Solté una risilla.

-¡¿EH?- Gritó el francés. La española se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Rode.

-¡Rode~! ¿Has venido a visitarme?- Preguntó.

-Más o menos- Dijo él. Galicia también se levantó entró en la cocina y preguntó molesta:

-¿No piensas venir a saludar?-

Me levanté suspirando pesadamente y dije:

-Si no hay más remedio, iré…-

Entonces Isabel arrastró al austríaco al interior de la casa, el cual la regañó porque esa no era manera de tratar a un invitado. España contraatacó con un "Esta no es mi casa tampoco". El francés se indignó y se puso a hacer si melodrama mordiendo el maldito pañuelo blanco y negando con la cabeza con lagrimitas en los ojos… Roderick explicó que Vash le dijo a Eli que Isa se iba a Francia y Eli le llamó alterada por teléfono y se lo contó. Él no le dio la mínima importancia puesto que están juntos siempre, pero… Entonces Eli apareció por su casa y le empezó a decir que, como Isa no se acordaba de él la iba a violar y yo-que-sé cuántas burradas más… Entonces ella le dio la sartén y le explicó que iría ella misma en persona, pero no podía ir porque tenía asuntos con su jefe y que estaba un poco resfriada. El francés, de alguna manera u otra consiguió enfadar al austríaco lo suficiente como para que usara la satén. Rode no suele ser tan agresivo… Elizabeta ¿Qué le dijiste a este chaval? Vale que nunca se llevase bien con Francia pero…

Sonó un teléfono con una melodía de Beethoven. Austria lo cogió rápidamente. Todos escuchamos claramente un _"Kesesesesesese"_

-¡Prepárate Austria! Yo y Maribird vamos a molestarte.- Dijo la prusiana desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mala suerte. Yo estoy en Francia- Contestó el austríaco con la intención de acabar la conversación.

-_¡Mein Gott! _¿Qué haces tú en Francia?-

-Golpearle con una sartén-

-¿Sartén? ¿Qué ha hecho Eli con tu cerebro? Eres un debilucho-

-_Obaka-san_, estate callada- Frunció el ceño molesto.

-No mandes callar a mi awesome persona-

-¡Maria~!- Gritó Isabel interrumpiendo.

-¡Cuéntame!- Gritó la prusiana por el teléfono.

-No grites tanto- Regañó el austríaco.

-¿Qué tal está el pollito amarillo y redondito?- Preguntó.

-¡Se llama Maribird! ¡Es genial! ¡El otro día le picó en la cabeza a Iván!- Rió.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero Iván es muy majo!- Regañó mi hermana.

-A mí me da miedo- Murmuró el francés. –Mari~ Ven a consolarme-

-¡NO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CONTIGO!-

-¿Por qué no? ¡Te daré _amour_ francés! ¡Isa tampoco quiere!- Dijo el Francés.

Sartenazo. Tortazo.

Galicia e Isabel se pusieron más que rojas y Rode sacó su sartén. La alemana rió.

-En fin, os dejo, que está rondando por la casa Natasha y casi asesina a Iván- Dijo la prusiana en un suspiro.

Dejaron al francés inconsciente de tantos golpes que le dieron así que entre yo y mi hermana lo llevamos a su habitación. Sabela, que le había pegado una torta se sintió mal y dijo que se quedaba a cuidarlo hasta que despertase. Yo bajé a la cocina cuando el francés se levantó y le puso ha hacerle la pelota a mi hermana para que no se fuese, que ella era la única que le comprendía y gilipolleces por el estilo…

Mientras tanto Isabel estaba en la cocina con Austria, ella cocinaba mientras él tomaba un té.

-¿Estás ya mejor?- preguntó él.

-Si.- contestó ella.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?-

-Había pensado en hacer filloas… pero a mí no me salen tan bien como a Galicia-

Eso es cierto.

-Pues haz otra cosa-

Y yo escondido detrás de la puerta. De vez en cuando el bueno de Asturias se le da por hacer estas cosas…

-Es que… Estoy preocupada por Francis… Está inconsciente.- Dijo ella.

-Todo tenemos tendencia a dejar al francés inconsciente.- Comentó Austria.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella.

-Porque se dedica a meterle mano a todos… Y a meterse donde no le llaman- dijo él.

-Pues a mí me parece muy agradable. A mi hermano no le gusta.-

-¿Portugal? Sois muy distintos- Murmuró el austríaco. Se levantó y se puso al lado de ella.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Lo siento, Austria…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no hago más que preocuparte… Además no ha podido practicar con el piano.- Dijo la española tristemente. Rode suspiró, murmuró algo y le dio un beso en la fuerte e mi hermana, pude ver que estaba rojo. Isabel le sonrió.

-Es normal que nos preocupemos- le escuché decir en bajito. Después de un rato de silencio decidió hablar -Yo he practicado un poco con la guitarra- Dijo él. –Pero no mucho, porque el lunes pasado me llamó Tino. Me preguntó qué tal estabas y eso. El siguiente en llamarme fue China. Me preguntó cómo te iba. Dinamarca se presentó en mi casa con la intención de encontrarte. Iván también me llamó…-

¡Me aburro~!

Pero esto me hace pensar… ¿Por qué Austria? Isabel estaba más contenta desde que el austríaco entró por la puerta… Y ese comportamiento tan agradable por parte del austríaco…

-Buenas- Dije entrando.

-¿Qué tal está Francis?- Preguntó mi hermana. Rode me miró, no supe muy buen como tomarme aquella mirada, se sentó a seguir con el té.

-Bien, está haciendo teatro para que Galicia lo cuide…- Suspiré.

Esto, lo mires como lo mires, es muy extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews pleaseeee~!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenos días! Hoy me aburría y he decidido subir otro capítulo del fic!**

**He dicho ya que no me funciona la letra "o" en el teclado? He tenido que utilizar el del portatil D: (Si, tengo dos teclados)  
><strong>

**En fin... Quedan... Dos capítulos más y el epílogo (Si es que me da por hacerlo). Tres en total ;)  
><strong>

**Espero que os guste tanto como a mi ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Cap<span>__ítulo 12__: Gran Bretaña._

~Gales~

La noche anterior una de las hermanas de España nos llamó, diciendo que la española iba a venir a nuestra casa. Se me hizo extraño que Isabel viniese a nuestra casa, porque casi nunca lo hacía y que Arthur no colgase el teléfono de mal humor, pues solía molestarle todo lo relacionado con Isabel.

Cuando nos íbamos a acostar, Irlanda del Norte se me acercó, vino a contarme algo, pero esta vez, más serio de lo normal.

-¿Sabías que España viene a casa porque ha perdido la memoria?- Me preguntó. Ahogué mi sorpresa, como siempre, en mi expresión de desinterés y neutralidad. –Según escuché de la rana (Francis), ha estado desde la reunión del hace bastante, en Portugal ha estado viviendo en las casas de las distintas naciones… Parece ser que para empezar a recuperar la memoria- Terminó.

-Ah…- Dije, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Entonces, tan rápido como vino, mi hermano desapareció.

Continué caminando por el pasillo, hasta que Escocia, apoyado en la pared me llamó.

-Gales…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pasa con España?- Me preguntó, después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Arthur lo sabrá, pregúntaselo tú mismo- Dije encaminándome a mi cuarto.

-¿No te intriga?- Preguntó.

-No- Contesté, el soltó una carcajada. A todos no intrigaba. –Se resolverá mañana- Y con eso, di por finalizada la conversación

A la mañana siguiente, a las 8 de la mañana, con puntualidad británica, sonó el timbre. Fue Arthur quien abrió la puerta, yo, tras suspirar, salí a recibir a mis invitados. Caminé tranquilamente por el pasillo, escuchando las conversaciones. Lo cierto es que a penas conozco a Isabel, siempre es una chica alegre, hasta puntos extremos.

Se perfectamente que Arthur siente algo por ella, algo muy fuerte, pero hizo las cosas muy mal y ella lo odia. En esta casa todos sabemos que Arthur está a medio y medio con Alfred porque no puede tener a Isabel…

-Entonces… Sé que es algo extraño para vosotros, pero… ¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Isabel. Venía acompañada por dos personas. Arthur, un tanto desconcertado contestó.

-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, Reino Unido.-

-Scott, Escocia-

-Buenos días- Dije acercándome –Yo soy Gales, Glen-

España estaba contenta, emocionada, más de lo que normalmente estaría en esta casa. Sus dos acompañantes, chico y chica, derecha e izquierda de Isabel respectivamente no dijeron nada, ambos estaban inexpresivos.

La chica, un tanto más baja que España tenía unos enormes ojos grises, pecas, muy pocas, pelo castaño claro y ondulado. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, creada con los más finos rasgos.

El chico compartía rasgos con la pequeña muñequita. Era de la misma altura que la española, también era muy pálido y con pecas, tenía el pelo negro y corto, tapándole el ojo derecho, el izquierdo era verde, como los de España.

La muñequita se inclinó ligeramente.

-Yo soy Galicia, Sabela, él es Asturias, Berto.- Presentó.

-Sabela ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?- Preguntó Arthur. Me pareció un poco borde y maleducado preguntando eso.

-No, Berto y yo nos vamos mañana, Isabel se quedará tres meses.- Arthur dirigió una mirada incomoda a la pequeña, ella comentó en susurro. –Por mí no estaría aquí tanto tiempo- por unos segundos vi una expresión de molestia en su rostro. El asturiano soltó una risilla maliciosa.

Arthur acompañó a Isabel hasta su cuarto, mientras Scott se fue a buscar a los gemelos, yo me quedé con ellos dos en la sala de estar.

-Creo que me olvidé la sidra- Comentó el asturiano. ¿Sidra?

-Mejor- Dijo la gallega.

-Para ti si, para mí no…- Continuó.

-Si estas de mal humor hoy, le vas a dar la tabarra a Leo y me dejas tranquila-

-No me gusta ir a su casa porque hace calor-

-Hace más calor, habla con propiedad- Corrigió la gallega.

-Sí, dejemos al tema… Luego el que está de malas soy yo.-

La chica lo miró molesta, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, frente a mi, en la misma posición, a ambos extremos.

Scott entró por la puerta, muy molesto.

-Se han fugado- Anunció. Era de suponer, creo que no tienen ganas de ser perseguidos por España… Arthur decía siempre que era mejor no enfadarla… Irónico, pues se pasa el tiempo molestándola para enfadarla.

-Qué raro- Comenté, casi irónico.

Entonces Arthur y la española llegaron. España llevaba consigo una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Aún sigues apuntándolo todo?- Preguntó Galicia. La española asintió sonriente y se sentó entre los dos.

-¡Yo quiero leerlo!- Habló el asturiano molesto.

-¿Qué hay en esa libreta?- preguntó malicioso y, extrañamente interesado, Scott.

-Pues, aquí es donde lo apunto todo- Dijo la Española. –Es por si me pasa esto otra vez.- Comentó.

-Eso no quita que tengas tres páginas dedicadas a mí que tengo derecho a leer- Comento el asturiano.

-Tengo varias páginas de todos- Comentó la española. –Pero no dejaré que las leas porque…- Se quedó callada un momento y susurró algo un poco avergonzada.

Entonces entró el gato de Arthur en el salón, olisqueó un poco a los recién llegados y se tumbó en el regazo de Isabel.

-Mira, Arthur, tu gato se ha dignado a salir de tu cuarto- Comentó Scott sarcástico.

-Qué raro- Opinó el inglés extrañado. La verdad es que rara vez sale de su cuarto

España miró al gato con una sonrisa boba y después lo acarició.

-Y aquí viene…- Dijo Sabela tras un suspiro, mirando a la española.

-¡Que gato más mono~!-

-Sí, Isabel, no tienes que embobarte con todos los gatos que ves- Dijo Berto.

-¡Berto~! ¡Yo también quiero un gato~!- Canturreó mientras agarraba el brazo del chico y ponía cara de niña buena.

-¡Ya tienes gato!- Contestó molesto.

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Bien!- Dijo sonriendo, después soltó al chico y continuó acariciando al gato con una sonrisa boba. El animal, gustoso ronroneaba al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para dormir, aunque le fuese imposible con el jaleo que montaban.

A veces pienso que ese gato es más listo de lo que parece...

Después de esto empezamos a charlar sobre las cosas irrelevantes de siempre, Isabel tomaba apuntes de todo. Cuando llevábamos casi dos horas hablando, Galicia hizo salir de la sala a Isabel diciéndole que fuese a pasar la libreta a limpio, ella, sonriente salió de la sala, el gato la siguió. Entonces el ambiente se tensó.

-¿Qué quieres decirnos, Sabela?- Preguntó Arthur. Juraría que Arthur y Sabela ya se conocen, es más, por el ambiente entre ellos parece que son amigos… Bueno, si es que existe alguien capaz de ser "amigo" de Arthur

-Bueno… Simplemente era una advertencia.- Se puso seria en exceso. –No le hagáis nada a Isabel.-

-¿Por quién me tomas?- Preguntó Arthur. El asturiano soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Por la única persona después de Francis capaz de enfadarla lo suficiente como para entrar en modo Imperio- Mi hermano se tensó. Escocia también.

-La semana pasada entró 6 veces en modo Imperio.- Explicó Galicia.

* * *

><p><strong>Jo jo jo~! Reviews pleaseee~!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno~ Siento haberme retrasado (Si es que lo he echo)**

**He de comunicaros que tengo el fic completamente terminado, es decir, después de este capítulo quedan dos más y epílogo. Ahora bien, si quereis que haga un par de capítulos extras, random, es decir, comedia, puedo hacerlos, simplemente dadme la idea. **

**Lo que es que tendríais es que darme tiempo para escribirlos. Si no quereis pues no hoy problema. De todos modos lo volveré a preguntar en el resto de los tres capítulos restanes._  
><em>**

_Capítulo 13: Consecuencias__._

~Gales~

Ya había pasado casi en mes de su llegada y todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de esta casa, había cambiado.

Isabel no era capaz de recordar absolutamente nada sobre Arthur, pero eso, de la casa, solo lo sabía yo.

Probablemente se deba a que sufrió mucho estando cerca de Arthur…

La chica, disfrutaba aprendiendo de su propia historia, recordando, diciéndole a Arthur que era malo con ella y que siempre se metía, al igual que Alfred, en todas.

Arthur estaba de buen humor, ya había hecho por primera vez en su vida, una comida que no me hiciese estar dos meses con dolores de estómago. Solamente estuve una semana… Adoré a España por ello… El menor de mis hermanos salía a comprar todas las mañanas y volvía contento, cosa bastante sorprendente porque, nunca le gustó tener que esperar la cola. Se dedicaba a darle clases de historia e inglés a la española.

Hacía buen tiempo, extrañamente. Al segundo día de que Isabel llegase hubo tormenta durante dos días, al tercero Isabel, que quería salir de casa, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y dijo: "Señor tiempo, mañana sin falta quiero salir de esta casa y conocer Londres, así que, para de llover". Pasados dos o tres minutos dejó de llover… todavía no sé qué narices pasó.

El estúpido gato de Arthur la seguía a todas partes. Isabel no dejaba de mimarlo y sobarlo… ¡Y al bicho le gustaba! No deja que Isabel vaya al baño sola, duermen juntos, desayunan juntos, hacen la comida juntos, limpian juntos… Lo que más me sorprendió es que, el estúpido gato siempre había odiado el agua, pero se metía en la bañera con Isabel sin ningún reparo. ¿Qué le ha dado a ese maldito gato? ¡Tendrá morro!

Scott estaba siempre con Isabel a la hora de comer, pues ellos hacen la comida. Charlaban, ella le regañaba por echarle el humo a la cara, llegando hasta a ser paranoica, pues decía que la comida sabía mal por culpa del humo. Cada vez que ella decía eso yo sonreía para mis adentros y pensaba "No, Isabel, la comida no sabe mal porque fume, sabe mal porque no tiene ni idea de cocina."

Yo, mientras tanto, las pocas veces que estaba con ella era cuando nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca. Isabel, gracias a las clases de inglés de Arthur había aprendido rápido a leer y hablar con cierta soltura en inglés. Cuando tenía dudas de acercaba a mí y me preguntaba. Pero, a mí, especialmente me decía lo que pensaba de mis hermanos y sobre lo que sí o no recordaba. Me dijo que parecía ser buena persona. Era, desde luego, la primera en este mundo que lo decía.

Pero toda esa felicidad se rompió con una fuerte discusión entre Scott y Arthur. No importó el motivo y cuanto hiciera Isabel para calmarlos, empezaron a discutir a gritos e insultos. El problema fue que Isabel entró en el tan terrorífico "Modo Imperio" y, poco más y destroza toda la casa con su hacha a la que, por cierto, llamaba Lola.

Una vez conseguí calmarlos a los tres, Isabel, un tanto molesta se fue a la cocina y se puso a hacer de comer, con mal humor y gruñéndole al gato, que, como siempre, la había seguido. Creo que cuando se enfada se pone a cocinar… Unos diez minutos después, Scott entró en la cocina y se puso a hablar con la chica. Yo les escuché desde fuera. Arthur se quedó recogiéndolo todo, gruñendo algo por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?- Le preguntó Isabel.

-No, mi pregunta es: ¿Recuerdas algo sobre Arthur?- Preguntó

-¡Claro que sí!- Contestó.

-Mientes-

-¡No lo hago!-

-Si lo haces-

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- Preguntó ella muy enfadada.

-Porque odias a Arthur- Contestó.

Isabel se quedó pensativa.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó tras una larga pausa.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó él, ella negó con la cabeza. Vi las intenciones de mi hermano. Quiere alejarla de Arthur… Pero hasta yo, que me importa un comino lo que pase aquí, soy capaz de ver que eso le hará muchísimo daño, tanto a ella, como a Arthur.

-No- Negó con pesadez.

-¿Recuerdas tu época de Conquistadora?- Preguntó, ella asintió. –Arthur era pirata y solía saquear tus barcos, llevándose todos los tesoros- Isabel soltó un gruñido.

-No odiaría a Arthur por eso- Dijo ella, con algo de enfado.

-Lo sé, pero hay más- Dijo él. Quizá se le escapase una sonrisa.

-No estoy segura de querer saberlo, pero…- Dijo ella suspirando con pesadez. –Cuéntamelo…-

-Bueno, al principio Arthur lo hacía porque sí, pero después lo empezó a hacer por diversión…-

-¿Qué mierda tiene de divertido robar?- Preguntó irritada. Ahora sí me asomé a la puerta… Esto está pasando de castaño a oscuro.

-Tu-

-¿Eh?- Ahora estaba confusa.

-De hecho, en su barco había un calabozo con tu nombre- Ahora sí, Scott soltó una de sus risas macabras. -¿Sabes lo que te hacía en el?-

-N-No- Dijo un poco nerviosa, empezaba a temblar.

-Te violaba- Ella se llevó la mano al corazón. –Y no importaba lo que le gritases y cuanto le suplicases que parara porque disfrutaba con tu sufrimiento y, cuanto más cruel, mejor se sentía- Sus ojos se volvían cada vez más agresivos, oscuros… Entraría de nuevo en modo Imperio si seguía así. –Fuiste su juguete durante siglos y después, simplemente se dedicó a machacarte todas las veces que pudo. ¡Hasta se quedó con Gibraltar!-

Entonces, la española no aguantó más, clavó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar de madera y se fue directa a su cuarto, seguida de un gato asustado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué todo en esta casa acaba mal?

Me fui a la biblioteca, dejando que las cosas transcurriesen por si solas hasta que mi hermano me llamase para comer. Lo cierto es que me preocupa. Scott siempre hace las cosas en caliente, sin pensar o pensándolas demasiado… Pero esta vez quizá se haya pasado. España está enferma, está muy decaída… Y, según leí en los libros de mi médica, si Isabel vuelve a sufrir una vez más eso del corazón sangrante y el sufrimiento… Puede que no sobreviva… Y Arthur no iba a levantar cabeza.

Cuando las cosas se hacen mal, se sufren las consecuencias.

Estando ya en la mesa Escocia, España y yo el ambiente estaba tenso, sin embargo, Scott no estaba tan contento como debería estar y España no había movido la mano de su pecho.

-¡ARTHUR! ¡LA COMIDA YA ESTÁ!- Gritó Scott.

_-¡SHUT UP!-_ Se le escuchó cerca.

El menor de nosotros se sentó y comenzamos a comer, en silencio. Pero Isabel no probó bocado.

Consecuencias… Se están acercando.

-Isabel… ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Arthur.

-No… Solo es que… Me duele el pecho.- El inglés se levantó y se fue. Volvió tras unos minutos

-Te ha subido la fiebre- Dijo.

-¡Que va!- Dijo ella.

-Estás roja- Comentó Scott.

-Estoy bien, en serio- Dijo.

-Comete aunque sea un tomate, pero come algo- La dijo serio Inglaterra.

Seguimos comiendo, tomamos el postre e Isabel solo se había comido la mitad de un tomate.

Consecuencias…

Entonces ella empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-¿Isabel?- Preguntó Arthur. – ¿E-Estas bien?- Ella, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa

-¿Por qué?- Susurró -¿Por qué me duele tanto?- Continuó, soltó un pequeño grito, seguido de un jadeo. –Yo no hice nada…- Hizo una larga pausa antes de que una enorme herida apareciese en su pecho y empezara a soltar enormes ríos de sangre. Ella levantó la cabeza, Arthur corrió hacia ella. Isabel le sonrió –Tan solo, déjame desaparecer- Consiguió decir en tono de súplica antes de dejarse caer al suelo, sobre su propio charco de sangre.

Aquí llegaron las consecuencias. Como suponía.

* * *

><p><strong>Toño: Sigo sin aparecer<strong>

**Arthur: Ya llevas tres horas con la misma cantinela.**

**Yo: ¡OSOM!**

**Toño: ¡Pero~! ¡Es que quiero salir~!**

**Francis: ¡Es cierto! ¡Isa no me deja manosearle el culo!**

**Isa: Es que...**

**Francis: ¡Que mona es~! -Se acerca- Unete al territorio francés**

**Gil: -Le pega una patada- ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Unete al territorio mi awesome persona!**

**Toño: Dejad a mi hermanita**

**Yo: ¡MATAD AL FRANCÉS! ¡ME HA TOCADO EL CULO!**

**Fran: ¡NOOOO~! Es que tenías un insecto.**

**YO: ¡¿INSECTO? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO~! -Huye despavorida-**

**-Silencio-  
><strong>

**Toño: ¡HUELGA! ¡INDIGNACIÓN! ¡GIL Y YO QUEREMOS SALIR EN EL FIC!**

** Gil: ¡ESO MISMO!**

**Alfred: ¿Y esa reunión? ¡El hero está aquí para salvaros!**

**Arthur: ¡LARGATE! ¡NADIE NECESITA QUE NOS SALVES!**

**Alfred: Ah... Estás tu aquí. -Saca una hamburguesa y se pone a decir cosas que nadie entiende. Arthur se enfada y ambos empiezan a discutir-**

**Fran: El amor de mi vida esta enferma y vosotros discutir -demasiado cerca de Isa. Isa se aleja-**

**Alfred: Ah... lo siento -Carita triste- Yo no pensé que en eso...-Pausa para similar la informción que no comprende- ¡en resumen, soy un heroe!**

**Toño: Quiero salir~ -Isa suspira-  
><strong>

**Arthur: ¡ME RINDO! ¡TENGO LA CABEZA QUE ME VA A REVENTAR POR VUESTRA CULPA! -Se va-**

**Gil: Kesesesese~ La liamos parda~**

**Maria: Otra vez :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas tardes-noches :3**

**El siguiente capítulo está aquí~ (Y yo con el~! -¡TEMEDMEEE~! MUAJAJAJAJAJA~-)**

**Bueno, lo de antes xDDD Si quereis puedo hacer capítulos cómicos que tengan un poco que ver con la historia... Pero debeis avisarme con tiempo y antes de que suba el siguiente capítulo :)  
><strong>

**Disfrutad ;)  
><strong>

_Capítulo 14: Cicatriz sobre golpes sobre dolor._

~España~

[…]

Notaba una mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciándola con cariño, un cuerpo cálido acostado a mi lado.

¿Quién?

-Isabel… Ya no voy a volver…-

¿Quién eres?

-Yo… Ya no voy a volver-

Lágrimas.

Vacío.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me has dejado sola?

-Yo…-

¡No lo repitas!

¡No me dejes sola!

-… Te amo…-

Yo a ti también…

Pero no te recuerdo.

Me duele.

Me duele mucho.

-Adiós-

Hasta siempre.

[…]

Caricias. ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Otro sueño? ¿Otra vez?

-Isabel… Despierta, por favor…- Era Arthur. Estaba tumbado a mi lado, lo sentía cerca. –No te vayas- Dijo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Noté que Arthur se tensaba

-Arthur… - Lo llamé somnolienta. Me agarré a él antes de que se levantara, no quise soltarlo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no debía soltarlo.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?- Grito alertado.

-No quiero que te vayas- Dije.

-N-No me i-iré, pero… Suéltame- Pidió. Lo miré a los ojos.

-No te voy a soltar- Dije, antes de que mis ojos se cerrasen solos.

–Te vas a volver a ir…-

Desperté por la noche, en los brazos de Arthur. Me duele un poco el pecho, me llevé la mano al corazón y allí estaba otra vez aquel asqueroso cosido. Me quedará cicatriz, sin duda. Cicatriz sobre cicatriz sobre cicatriz…

Traté de incorporarme sin molestar a Arthur. En el suelo, aun estando a oscuras pude ver tres cajas llenas de corazoncitos rojos de cristal. Todo aquello era mi dolor. Podría juntarlo con las otras 7 cajas de ellos que había abandonado en Portugal, en aquel baño…Y las otras 10 de mi casa, en el trastero.

Encima de la mesilla de noche había unos papeles, cogí mi móvil y aquellas hojas y, con la luz que daba la pantalla del aparato conseguí leer lo que allí ponía. "Si esto llega a ocurrir otra vez, Isabel desparecerá como nación." ¿Cómo he de reaccionar ante esto? Siento que sería bueno para mis hermanos. Lo cierto es que, desde que nací he deseado desaparecer… Yo no puedo soportar tanto dolor.

Sé que esto a Iván también le pasó y varias veces, y también sé que él desea profundamente desaparecer.

Esta ha sido ya la tercera ¿Ya van tres? Hasta me sorprende.

La primera fue en mi casa, no lo sabe nadie, fue cuando perdí la memoria. Había terminado de limpiar cuando Francia llegó a mi casa. Fueron 10 cajas enormes.

-Isabel…- Murmuró Arthur, le miré, estaba dormido.

-Dime- Dije riéndome.

Como si me fuese a responder, jeje. Tengo que tomarme las cosas un poco más a broma.

Suspiré. O quizá no.

Tuve que volver a reír. ¿Qué más me da eso ahora? Reír no me hará daño.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó. Dejé de reírme. ¡¿Me ha contestado?

-S-Si- Contesté.

-Mejor… Porque esta vez, no te voy a dejar sola… Nunca más.- Dijo. Lo siento, Arthur, pero todavía no puedo perdonarte aquello. Aunque no entiendo muy bien a que te refieres con dejarme sola… Si fuese en otro momento me habría dado cuenta. Tengo un batido de chocolate por cabeza.

Alfonso, el gato de Arthur, se subió a la cama me miró y maulló. Yo misma le puse el nombre al gato… No se cómo se llama.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté. Me acusó con la mirada –No me mires así… Yo no hice nada malo- Miró a Arthur. -¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Nunca ha dejado de quererte- Escuché.

¡¿HOLA? ¡EL GATO HABLA! ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

-A-Arthur… Tu gato habla- Dije asustada mirando al chico que hablaba dormido. ¡Eso no me ayuda!

-No lo hace, tonta del culo- Me respondió él, todavía dormido. –Es Litha, mi hada-

¡¿HOLA? ¡LAS HADAS NO EXISTEN!

-¡Estoy aquí!-

Miré para todos los lados.

-Pues, hija, no te veo- Dije. Alucino…

Me volví a tumbar en la cama. Si, esto es definitivamente un sueño

-Solo Arthur puede verme-

-Genial… Me estoy volviendo loca- Noté un golpe en la cabeza. -¡AH!- Me llevé la mano a la zona dolorida.

-Eso por no creerme-

-Em…-

-Te volveré a pegar si dudas-

-Vale…- Otro golpe. – ¡Pero que no me pegues! ¡Si yo te creo!-

Para que engañarnos, no lo hago, pero… Ya me duele todo bastante como para que me vengan a pegar… Aunque siento como si llevase pasándome esto toda la vida.

Golpes sobre golpes, sobre golpes…

Dolor, sobre dolor, sobre dolor.

-Lo dices para que no te pegue- Dijo el hada.

Ups…

-No, va en serio, he decidido creerte.- Dije sonriendo.

-En fin, a lo que iba- Noté como la colcha de la cama se deformaba frente a mí, señal de que el hada se había sentado sobre la cama. Todavía no me lo puedo creer -¿Qué sientes por Arthur?-

-Antes me caía muy bien, es decir… Antes de que Scott me contase y fuese capaz de recordar… Eso.- Susurré la última palabra. Todavía podía sentir los escalofríos, la sangre y el dolor que había provocado en mi cuerpo.

Lo cierto de que junto a Austria y Rusia, Arthur es uno de los que más me gusta. Quiero mucho a Fran-Fran… Pero es de otro modo… Lo veo como Portugal, mi hermanito.

-¿Qué sientes ahora mismo?- Preguntó el hada invisible. Arthur se giró gruñendo algo en inglés.

-Que me duele el pecho- Dije. Se refiere a otra cosa y lo se, pero no quiero contestar a eso. Levanté el pijama y recordé, viendo la herida que, otra vez estaba el asqueroso cosido en mi pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien aquí?-

-No, lo cierto es que, no me gusta esta casa… Me recuerda a la mía- paré de hablar, dándome cuenta de que no recordaba absolutamente nada de mi casa.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Litha.

-No… Estoy bien- Traté de decir sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta Arthur?-

-Creo que no… Estoy muy dolida con él- Confesé.

-¿Lo crees?- Preguntó.

-Si… Lo creo-

-¿Por qué no lo sabes seguro?-

La verdad es que… A su lado me siento bien, me gusta cómo me trata, sus sarcasmos, su manía de hacer todo y nada para que me enfade y cuando me sonríe... Cuando lo hace solamente puedo mirarlo… A pesar de sus cejas. Pero sin esas cejas no tendría personalidad.

Me recuerdo a mí misma a cualquier chica de las series de anime y manga de Kiku. Que gracia.

Lo siento cerca de mí y sé que aunque no me gusta esta casa, me quedaría en ella solo porque está él. A pesar de que ya recuerde todo aquello, todo mi sufrimiento a su lado… Siempre hay un sentimiento dulce y suave hacia él. Tengo un buen recuerdo suyo.

-Porque… Estoy dolida con él… pero me gusta estar a su lado. -

-Te pediré algo…- Hizo una pausa, yo el atendí. –Dale una oportunidad- Pidió.

-No puedo hacer eso…- Dije, siendo sincera.

-Si lo piensas un poco, acabaras dándote cuenta de que sois demasiado parecidos-

-Eso ya lo noté, pero… Que seamos parecidos no va a cambiar lo que me hizo- Dije.

-Pero no lo recuerdas todo ¿Por qué te crees que te sientes bien cerca de él?-

-No lo sé…- Dije.

-Habla mañana con él- Comentó, después se escuché la puerta abrirse, supuse que era Litha, que se había ido.

Entonces me tumbé en la cama, Arthur se giró hacia mi otra vez y me envolvió con sus brazos. Yo me giré hacia él y me refugié en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Me gusta estar así con él. Me gusta que esté a mi lado. El gato maulló y se acurrucó con la almohada, sobre nuestras cabezas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y cerré los ojos mientras me hacía la dormida. Alguien entró y se acercó a nosotros.

-Para que después digan que soy un mal hermano- Suspiró. Era Scott. Puso la mano en la cabeza de su hermano pequeño y después en la mía. –Lo siento mucho, Isa, no pensé que te pasaría esto. Mejórate y, por favor, no me odies. Yo no sabía que te pasaría esto.- Unos segundos más tarde escuché como se cerraba la puerta.

Quizá sea yo que estoy un poco desorientada, pero no logro entender nada de esto.

Y… Scott. Yo no le odio, lo quiero mucho.

No pasaron ni quince minutos hasta que la puesta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, por eliminación tenía que ser Glen.

Es un buen chico…

-Isabel…- Suspiró, como siempre hacía, resignado. –Piensa un poco y quédate con Arthur… Así de paso no lo quitamos de encima. - Dijo un tanto divertido. - Y tu Arthur, trátala bien porque si no me la quedaré yo – Terminó, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me pregunto si… Mis hermanos hacen cosas buenas por mí… Aunque no sé exactamente qué es lo que ellos hicieron… Siento que hicieron algo bueno.

Lo pensaré mañana, si es que tengo cabeza para hacerlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Review please~<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenos días querids :)**

**Aqui os dejo siguente capítulo**...

**Se está acabando D:**

**Muchas gracias por leer** ;D

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 15: <span>__Untitled_

~España~

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una canción muy bonita en la cabeza. Todavía estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Arthur y él seguía durmiendo.

Sin darme cuenta estaba tarareando la canción, no se cual, pero como en mi suele ser normal, no fue suficiente con un tarareo, así que pasé a cantarla, en bajito.

No era capaz de quitarme la letra de la cabeza. Arthur despertó mientras cantaba, pero como es normal, yo no me di cuenta, sino me hubiese callado.

-¿Qué canción es?- Preguntó. Me puse colorada y nerviosa. Lo miré y recordé que ayer había hablado con él en sueños.

-¿Sabes que hablas en sueños?- Pregunté.

-No, no lo sabía.- Me miró sin entender nada. -¿Qué canción es?- Repitió. No lo sé…

Pero me da vergüenza decirle que no lo sé.

-¿Puedes ver hadas?- Pregunté. Asintió molesto. A todo esto, seguíamos abrazados.

-¿Me vas a responder?-

Vale… Ahora puede que lo esté haciendo por molestarlo.

-Ayer hablé con Litha- le dije. Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Puedes verla?- Preguntó.

-No… Solo puedo oírla… Pero me pegó porque no la creía.- Le dije. –Todavía me duele- puso mala cara.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Debería decirle sobre sus hermanos?

-¿Y?- Preguntó.

-Me dijo que hablase contigo… Pero no entiendo de qué- Mentí, sí que lo sé.

-Ah…- Añadió.

-A propósito… ¿Puedo levantarme?- Me miró sin entender nada.

-Claro…- Dijo.

-Ejem…- Le miré alzando una ceja. Suspiró con pesadez, después dejó de abrazarme y se levantó, dándome la espalda.

-¿Estas mejor ya?- Preguntó, después se giró hacia mí, tenía una mirada triste. Me quedé quieta… Quiero hablar con él, quiero aclararlo todo. Quiero recordarlo todo. Empecé a buscar las palabras con las que empezaría.

-Arthur… Quiero hablar contigo.- Dije.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.- Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Allí se quedó quieto.

-Estoy bien.- Dije. Me quedé callada, unos minutos, por si quería decirme algo. –Quería hablarte de que… Hasta hace poco no te recordaba. Pero, Scott me contó y yo recordé que, cuando yo era un imperio, tú eras pirata... Tu… Me… M-Me…- Me quedé completamente atascada. Para mí eso es tema tabú. –Hiciste daño.- Conseguí articular.

Se hizo un silencio, un silencio incómodo. Tras unos diez minutos Arthur habló.

-Lo se.-

-¿Por qué me hiciste algo así?- Pregunté. Él suspiró.

-Veras… Cuando éramos pequeños a penas nos llevábamos. Tú eras Hispania, un lugar soleado, feliz, con tierras fértiles, gente amable y alegre… Y yo era Britania. Simplemente Britania.- Hizo una pausa. No se daba la vuelta. –Pasaron los años y te convertirte en el Imperio Español, conquistadora del nuevo mundo. Y yo solo era Gran Bretaña… Pero, cuando me volví pirata vi mi forma de vengarme. Solo quería verte sufrir, que comprobases lo que era sentirse inferior, que te sintieses como yo.-

-Tú siempre has sido superior a mí.- Le dije interrumpiéndole. Estaba molesta.

-Al principio disfruté, pero después empecé a darme cuenta de que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Me empezaron a carcomer los remordimientos, empezó a no gustarme dañarte…- Hizo una pausa y puso la cabeza sobre el cristal. –Hasta que, por primera y única vez, me venciste y me retuviste en tu barco.- Paró otra vez. –Pensé que me matarías, pero no lo hiciste. Me trataste fríamente, no querías ni tocarme… Pero no me hiciste daño.- Se paró.- No eras como yo.- Añadió con voz amarga –Estuve un par de días en tu barco, me dejaste en un calabozo y simplemente te limitabas a darme e comer. Pero entonces hubo una batalla y mi calabozo quedó hecho trizas por una bala de cañón y yo herido. Cuando me desperté estaba tumbado en la cama de tu camarote, un tanto más modesto que el mío- Comentó con un poco orgulloso -y tú estabas cuidando de mí. Estuvimos discutiendo y acabamos durmiendo juntos.- Hizo una pausa. Lo interpreté como un "No voy a continuar más"

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté.

-A partir de esa vez, no dejé de amarte. Me devolviste a mi país y me diste un barco para que siguiese siendo pirata. Me hiciste prometer que no volvería a hacerte más daño, que me olvidara de ti… Pero no pude, empecé a necesitarte y a buscarte. Saqueaba barcos y más barco solo para ver si tú ibas en ellos. Hasta que lo conseguí. Acabaste prisionera en mi barco, otra vez. Pero esa vez no fue como las anteriores, no eras ya mi prisionera, mi juguete…- Hizo otra pausa y, antes de que pudiera decir nada terminó: -Eras mi vida.-

Entonces me empezaron a invadir los recuerdos, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus besos y… Cuando se fue.

Sí, en principio odiaba a Arthur por haberme hecho tanto daño pero… Después, cuando él durmió conmigo aquella noche se disculpó conmigo. Al principio no creí que fuese a perdonarle, pero… Volví a quedarme prisionera en su barco, allí me trató como nunca antes nade lo había hecho, como si me quisiese de verdad. Después tratábamos de encontrarnos más a menudo, en cualquier lugar y aprovechábamos cada momento juntos.

Pero se fue. Eso sería lo único que nunca le habría perdonado.

-Pero te fuiste- Dije. –No te importaba lo que sentías por mí, no importaba lo mucho que yo te amase. ¡Me dejaste sola!- Grité.

-Y no sabes cuánto lo lamenté. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo lamentándome.- Se paró, levantando la cabeza hacia el techo. –Pero veo que no ha sido nada comparado con lo tuyo.-

-¡Eres estúpido!- Le grité. –No sabes nada-

Ya ni si quiera estaba enfadada. Estaba contenta. Ya lo había recordado todo. Mis sueños, sus caricias… ¡Todo! Me sentí bien, por fin.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme- Dijo solemnemente.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No te pega nada!- Le grité. Se giró sorprendido con una ceja alzada, desencajado.

-¿Eh?- Atinó a preguntar. Me levanté, a duras penas de la cama. Él corrió hacia mí y me cogió con fuerza para que no me cayese. Le sonreí.

-Te perdonaré- Dije. Se le iluminaron los ojos con una alegría inmensa y se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios. Lo paré apoyando suavemente mi dedo en estos. –Con una condición,- Le dije, me miró sorprendido. –que no me vuelvas a dejar sola nunca más-

Entonces rompió a llorar y soltó un sollozo sonoro. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se aferró a mi cuerpo.

-No haría algo así jamás- Susurró. –No lo volvería a hacer ni loco-

Le abracé.

-Entonces todo está bien- Dije. Tardó unos segundos en levantar la cabeza de mi hombro me apretó con fuerza contra sí y después me dio un beso suave en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenos días, siento el laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo que he tardado en subir este capítulo. **

**He de informar que, por petición, he añadido dos capítulos más -hasta nueva orden- uno sobre la reacción de todas las naciones y el otro sobre una de las tratadas del BFT**

**Disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 16: Por fin en casa…<span>_

~Inglaterra~

Llegó el día en el que Isabel volvía a su casa. Yo tuve que ir con ella. Me negué al principio, pero ella me puso mala cara y me dijo: "Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar sola nunca más"

Fue un golpe bajo y como no es propio de mi tuve que ir con ella. Yo nunca falto a mis promesas.

Isabel se había pasado todo el viaje temblando, agarrando con fuerza mi mano. No es de extrañar, yo se los hijos que tiene y… Pienso que, yo, con los hermanos que tengo no debo quejarme… Porque los hijo de España son mucho peores. Y serán peores si les sumamos que ha estado desaparecida año y medio y no ha dado señal alguna de existencia. También está el _plus _de que les ha ocultado una enfermedad y que a penas los recuerda.

La que nos espera…

Cuando bajamos del avión y recogimos las maletas le pedí que me soltase la mano… Me da vergüenza que me vean así con ella…

Madrid nos esperaba delante del coche, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Isabel!- Gritó cuando estuvimos cerca de él. Sé que me vio, pero no me prestó atención -¿Qué coño te pasa?- Preguntó muy enfadado.

-B-Buenas- Consiguió decir con una sonrisa improvisada, retrocediendo un paso, intimidada.

-¡Ostias!- Gritó Andrés enfadado. –Llevas un año fuera de casa, no llamas, no mandas mensajes, ni _mails_, ni cartas… ¡Te olvidas el móvil aquí! Y llegas ahora, como si nada pasase, con el inglés, y ni si quiera avisas de que vas a traer invitados- Puso los brazos en jarras -¡¿Dónde puñetas has estado? ¡Pensábamos que estabas muerta!-

Isabel pegó un bote y me dirigió una mirada extraña, con una mezcla de miedo y confusión. Entonces intervine.

-No es algo que te pueda explicar ahora- Dije. Andrés, Madrid, estaba enfadado, me miró como si me fuese a clavar un cuchillo y dijo:

-Pues nada, cuando lleguemos a casa me lo explicas- Miró a Isabel -¿Y tu? ¿Te ha comido la lengua le gato?- Isabel asintió tímidamente.

-Es que…- Consiguió hablar. Andrés nos miró, alzando la ceja.

-Resaca- Dijo en un suspiro y pareció relajarse. Entonces sonrió. –En fin, Euskadi y Cataluña te van a tirar por un balcón.- Comentó sonriendo.

Nos subimos al coche y llegamos a la casa, durante todo el camino guardamos silencio. Cogí con fuerza la mano de Isabel, sentí que ella necesitaba fuerzas que yo tenía, así que se las transmití como pude.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, el portugués llegó corriendo.

-¡Isabel!- Gritó desde lo lejos.

-Buenos días, Portugal- Saludó ella sonriendo.

-Oye, Isa- Dijo Andrés. –No te enfades… Pero hace más o menos tres meses entré en el trastero y encontré un montón de cajas con corazoncitos rojos de cristal…- Isabel frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hicisteis con ellos?- Preguntó.

-Bueno… Andalucía cogió uno y se hizo un collar con él… No sin antes darme una charla sobre lo que para ella significaba… Ya sabes cómo es.-

Isabel puso mala cara, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, es más, sonrió.

-¿Cómo se pudo hacer un collar con eso?- Preguntó Portugal poniendo cara de asco.

El portugués pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí, primero se quedó pensativo, pero después me sonrió y me saludó.

Pasados tres minutos exactos de silencio entramos en la casa, todos juntos. Todo estaba en silencio, el ambiente era tenso y oscuro. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y las persianas estaban a medio bajar por lo que las salas estaban iluminadas por una luz tenue… Y un escalofrío me recorrió entero.

Portugal estaba nervioso, excesivamente nervioso, de hecho, me estaba poniendo yo nervioso…

O quizá puede que yo ya estuviese nervioso.

-¡Arthur! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó, intentando centrarse en otra cosa… Yo solo mire a Isabel.

-Yo le obligué y lo chantajeé para que viniese- Dijo sonriendo Isabel. Intercambiamos una mirada con un mensaje claro: "Cambiemos de tema"

Entonces me di cuenta de algo… Y quise preguntárselo

-¿Por qué tienes más cajas de las que dejaste en Portugal y en mi casa?- Pregunté.

-¿Hay más cajas en tu casa y en la de Arthur?- Preguntó Portugal con una ceja en alto.

-¿De qué habláis?- Preguntó Madrid.

-Ah… Nada- Dijo Isabel.

Es decir, no nos va a responder ni a Portugal ni a mi… Pero supongo que perdió la memoria aquí… por eso también hay cajas.

Cuando llegamos al salón pude ver que estaban todos los hijos de Isa. Solté al gato, Jack, que pronto se pegó a Isabel, a la que le echaron una buena regañina, excepto Andalucía, Cantabria, Navarra, Galicia, Asturias y Murcia.

Entonces Portugal les empezó a contar el porqué de la ausencia de la española, Murcia se abrazó a Isabel y preguntó "¿Y de mi te acuerdas?" Isabel le contestó "Solo un poco." Entonces empezó a llorar con una magdalena gritando "¡Mami no se acuerda de mi~! ¡Me he olvidado de donde queda Portugal! ¡JODER!" Y se enfadó…

Pero entonces Cataluña preguntó seriamente:

-¿Y por qué nadie se dignó a contárnoslo?-

-Catalina… ¿Has pensado en lo que harías si te lo contase?- Preguntó Navarra.

-Sí. Desde luego la llevaría a casa- Dijo –Como en casa, en ningún sitio-

-Casa Tarradellas- Rió el valenciano. Murcia, Madrid, Euskadi y Extremadura estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Portugal soltó una risilla. Cataluña dejó su semblante molesto y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡No me hagáis reír cuando estoy seria!- Gritó Catalina molesta pero riendo.

-Entonces… Tío Portugal… ¿Tu lo sabías?- Preguntó curioso Iker, el vasco. Portugal asintió temeroso.

Valencia y Euskadi se levantaron.

-Extremadura- Llamó el aragonés mientras se levantaba.

-¡Si! ¡Canarias! Tenemos más trabajo- habló el extremeño. La canaria se levantó.

-No de nuevo.- Susurró Navarra.

Tensión en el ambiente

-¡Genial! ¡Te compadezco Portugal!- Dijo al andaluza.

Entonces, La Rioja se despertó.

-¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?-

-Quemar Portugal- Dijo Euskadi.

-Ah… Leo, hermanita, te importa si duermo un poco más- Dijo. Estaba apoyado en el hombro de ella. Castilla y León frunció el ceño.

-Creo que deberías enterarte de lo que pasó…- Dijo ella suspirando.

-Pero… No quiero saber porque mis hermanos quieren volver a intentar quemar Portugal por portarse mal con Isa… -Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos- Eres un mal hermano, Portugal. Tienes que pensar en cómo se siente Isa ¿Sabes?- El portugués bajó la cabeza. La Rioja no sabe lo mucho que tienen que ver ahora esas palabras. -Yo creo que ella se siente mal.- suspiró. –Isa… Creo que todos te queremos, a pesar de que nos portemos mal contigo- Entonces se quedó callado. Isa sonrió.

Se hizo un silencio, Isabel estaba feliz, sonriendo, pero el ambiente estaba tenso, oscuro.

-¡A mí no me cae bien!- Gritó Cataluña de repente.

-¡¿Y eso a quien le importa ahora?- Gritó Extremadura molesto

-Quiero quemar algo- Dijo Valencia. Canarias suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo Canarias es una alborotadora?

-Llamaré a Alfred para que nos de unos cuantos bidones de gasolina… ¿Alguien tiene cerillas?-

-Oye… Gran Bretaña… Tú lo sabías también… ¿Verdad?- Dijo malicioso Madrid. Tragué saliva. Portugal asintió ¡Traidor! En su mirada pude ver claramente un "No pienso dejar que sea yo solo el que sufra las consecuencias"

-¡O~h! ¡Qué interesante!- Dijo el mallorquín echándose hacia delante en su silla con un aire malvado. -¿No creéis?- se giró hacia sus hermanos. ¡Esto me recuerda a la mafia! ¡Cuando Feliciano entraba en modo mafia!

El resto de sus hermanos asintieron

-¡Murcia tiene cerilla~s!- Anunció la murciana.

-¡Chantaje~!- Canturreó Cantabria ahora más animada que antes cogiendo un látigo.

¡Eh! ¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡Quemad Portugal y a mi dejadme en paz!

-¡Que nos devuelva Gibraltar!- Gritó Castilla-La Mancha. Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

-¿Estabas aquí?- Preguntó Leo.

-Si-

-Nos has cortado el royo- Dijo molesto el asturiano, mientras tomaba otro vaso de sidra y guardaba el pico gigante con disimulo.

Y yo pensé que Rusia con un pico era terrorífico…

-Está bien…- Bajó la cabeza y tanto triste Castilla-La Mancha –Pero quiero preguntar algo- Dijo.

-Pregunta- Dijo Isabel sonriendo.

-¿Qué hace Arthur aquí?- preguntó. Empecé a sudar.

-Es cierto… No me creo que Isabel fuese capaz de chantajearte para que vinieses…- Dijo el portugués.

-A Isabel el chantaje no se le da muy bien…- Comentó Leo.

-¡Eh! Está aquí ¿No? Pues entonces sí que se me da bien el chantaje- Dijo Isa ofendida. Yo creo que no se te da bien, España…

-¿Tu qué crees Arthur? – Preguntó Galicia, me sonrió con una de esas sonrisitas adorable que solo tienen ella y Cantabria.

-Yo también creo que a Isa se le da mal el chantaje- Dije un tanto burlón. Isa me miró molesta.

-Oye- añadió finalmente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas Isa?- preguntó la navarra. Enrojecí. Acabo de cavar mi propia tumba.

-¡Eso no importa ya~!- Canturreó Isa. –¡Quiero un tomate de mi tierra recién cogido~!-

-Levántate y cógelo- Dijo Madrid.

-¡Eso! ¡Quiero saber que mierda pasa con el inglés antes de quemar Portugal!- Gritó al valenciano.

-Pero… ¡Qué no me queméis!-

-¡Tú a callar! Que todo esto es tu culpa- Gruñó la canaria.

-¿Perdón?- El portugués se ofendió. –Yo no recuerdo haber tirado a Isabel por el Ebro para que se ahogase ni haberla dejado tirada en medio de una autopista, ni haberle tirado una piedra dejándola inconsciente ni haber matado a su conejo por aburrimiento.-

Isabel bajó la cabeza. Lo estaba recordando todo.

A veces la compadezco… Aunque solo sea un poco.

-¡Yo al menos no le niego que entre a mi casa y la amenazo todos los días!- Gritó el aragonés, saliendo a defender a su hermano.

-¡YA ESTÁ!- Gritó la cántabra.

-¿Tenéis que discutir ahora?- Preguntó Iker seriamente. Pocas veces sale a defender a Isabel.

-_Que pouco sentidiño tedes_- Comentó la gallega en su propio idioma. El portugués agachó la cabeza esperando una regañina de la chica pero no llegó. Andalucía se levantó, haciendo algo por fin, cogió a Isabel y se la llevó.

-Lo siento- Dijo el portugués, ahora sí Galicia lo miró enfadada.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Le gritó. -¿No has aprendido nada?- Se giró hacia el resto de sus hermanos. -¡¿Y vosotros qué?- Gritó -¿Os parece bonito esto? ¡¿Mamá está a punto de morir y hacéis esto?- Era la primera vez que la llamó "mamá" nunca lo había hecho antes. Galicia no se suele enfadar así. -¿Por qué os creéis que no os dije nada? _¡Sodes peores ca nenos pequenos!_- Se levantó y dejó la sala en un silencio tenso.

En fin, por algún motivo la casa estuvo en tensión hasta la hora de la cena.

-Ahora es cuando me explicáis las miraditas.- comentó Portugal molesto.

Ups…

Puedes que estuviese mirando a Isabel… Pero solo un poco…

-¿Eh?- La Rioja levantó la vista del plato.

-Sí, llevan un rato embobados- Comentó el madrileño poniendo cara de ser inteligente.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Isabel algo perdida.

-Tu- Dijo su hermano.

-Tito ¿Me explicas esto?- Preguntó el extremeño.

-Em… Mira a tu madre y después mira a Arthur- Dijo el portugués alzando una ceja. Enrojecí, Isabel también. Todos nos miraron de repente.

-Iker…- Hablo la navarra.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo creo que es…- No acabó la frase, pero sí que se sonrojó. El vasco se sonrojó también.

-Gracias por aclarárnoslo todo- ironizó el aragonés.

-Es que…- Navarra empezó a hablar, pero como es bastante común en ella, por su vergüenza y timidez no acabó su frase.

-Es vergonzoso…- Terminó la frase el vasco.

-¿Desde cuándo eso te importa?- preguntó Cantabria desconcertada.

-No se…- Iker estaba más que rojo.

-Vale, vale…- Dijo el portugués poniendo orden. -¿Sois lelos o algo? ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo que pasa?-

-Em… Yo me he dado cuenta desde que entraron por la puerta, el lelo eres tú.- Habló el valenciano.

-Yo llevo mucho tiempo sabiéndolo, sois todos lelos menos yo y Galicia.- Habló el asturiano.

-A mí no me interesa, podéis repartiros el título de lelos entre vosotros.- Comentó la catalana desinteresada.

-Cállate plasta de las pelotas, tacaña de los cojones, púdrete en la mierda- Dijo Madrid sonriendo con odio.

-Cállate tú, enano con complejo de rey, acosador sexual de las pelotas, vete a freír espárragos- Catalina le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Joder… Y el que insulta aquí soy yo…- Comentó Iker. Es normal que Madrid y Cataluña se insulten, golpeen y miren mal mutuamente.

-Bueno, hablad bien que no cuesta una mierda y quedáis de puta madre- Dijo sonriendo el aragonés. Y yo pensaba que yo era un malhablado…

-Portugal está afectando a nuestro cerebro…- Comentó riéndose Valencia

-¿Es mi culpa? Pues nada. ¡Que os den!- Gruñó el portugués. -¿Qué está pasando? Explícanoslo, Isabel.-

Isa sonrió y alzó una ceja con un tanto de picardía y maldad.

-Ya que no eres lelo, explícanoslo.- Su sonrisa se amplió.

-Quiero escucharlo de tu hermosa boquita- Comentó el portugués sonriendo de igual forma.

-Y yo quiero que mi país vaya bien y no puede ser… Ya ves que injusticia- Dijo la española. –Siempre me llamas caprichosa ¿No?- Hizo una pausa -¿Quién es el caprichoso ahora?- Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

Portugal soltó un gruñido. Se estaba enfadando.

–Isabel, explícanos aquí y en voz alta el verdadero motivo por el que está aquí Arthur y dinos el tiempo que se va a quedar.- Habló el portugués.

-Pues… Se quedará bastante.- Comentó. -Mucho-

-¿Cómo de mucho?- Preguntó la andaluza.

-Muchísimo.- Isabel me miró y amplió su sonrisa. Después todas las miradas se centraron en mí.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritó Balerares de repente.

Todos lo miramos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntamos todos.

-¡No me jodas! ¡En serio! ¡Qué fuerte!- Exclamó de nuevo el chico.

El extremeño levantó la mano avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa Lucas?- Preguntó Pol, el valenciano.

-Es que… No me estoy enterando- Dijo Extremadura.

Todos miraron al balear.

-¿¡Qué!- Exclamó irritado el susodicho. –¡JODER! ¡ACABO DE ENTERARME DE TODO!-

-Define: todo- Dijo la murciana.

-OK. Empiezo:- Se aclaró la voz un tanto rojo. –Isa… Te gusta Arthur ¿verdad? Arthur… Te gusta Isa ¿Verdad?- Desvió la vista.

Asturias aplaudió.

-Pues, bueno… Ahora ya tenemos papá… ¿No?- Preguntó Leo extrañada.

Probablemente esté más rojo que un puñetero tomate… ¡BLOODY HELL! ¿Cómo pueden decir algo así de esa forma tan…. RARA?

-Bueno, en resumidas cuentas es eso…- Comentó Isabel.

-¡EH! ¡Yo quiero que mi padre sea Austria!- Comentó Cantabria. La miré mal –¡Eh! Pero Arthur también me vale…-

Entonces nos pusimos a charlar y nos reímos un rato hasta que llegó la hora de irnos a dormir. Todos nos fuimos a acostar, Isabel y yo dormimos en la misma habitación. Portugal se había quedado a dormir también, en la habitación contigua. Desde luego, el portugués era un hermano más sobreprotector de lo que esperaba. Se había opuesto a que durmiésemos en la misma habitación.

La gatita de Isa se había acurrucado entre nosotros ignorando a Jack que estaba también entre ambos.

Isabel se acurrucó en mi pecho, como solía hacer y habló con voz amortiguada.

-Hoy he recordado cosas muy… feas- Dijo ella. Noté como mi pijama se humedecía con sus lágrimas yo acaricié su cabeza y esperé un rato a que se calmara. Últimamente siempre lloraba un poquito por las noches, ella dice que se siente mucho mejor así, yo respeto sus costumbres.

Había pasado casi una hora hasta que se calmó, cuando por fin consiguió hacerlo Portugal entró echo un basilisco en la habitación.

-¡LA HAS HECHO LLORAR!- Gritó señalándome.

Una voz lejana se escuchó, probablemente fuese Baleares o La Rioja, desde el salón, jugando a algún videojuego.

-¡Tú la haces llorar siempre!-

-¡A CALLAR ENANO DE LAS NARICES!- Portugal se giró y sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Pau! ¡Yo estoy bien!- Dijo España alertada.

-¡Déjalos coño! ¡Hermano sobreprotector, perdorro! ¡Vas a despertar a Murcia y la vas a aguantar tú!- Gritó el madrileño desde el pasillo.

-Por cierto...- Portugal suspiró y nos miró mal. –Me acaba de mandar un mensaje el burro de Lovino… Mañana hay reunión mundial.-

¿A que viene tantas alertas con Murcia? ¿Será más malvada que Isa en modo Imperio?

-No le llames burro…- Dijo Isabel un poco asustada y nerviosa. No le gusta que insulten a su niño.

-¡LE LLAMO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA!- Gritó él. Pude sentir a España pegando un brinco sobre la cama.

-¡Portugal!- Grité. El susodicho me dirigió una mirada asesina y dijo.

-Os vigilo-

* * *

><p><strong>Portugal: Tenedlo todos en cuenta... Mireis a donde mireis habrá espias que trabajan para mi -omitase sonrisa malvada-<strong>

**España: Tengo miedo**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
